Edward's Reign
by KingdomHeartsNerd
Summary: England, 1553. King Henry VIII is dead. His protestant son, King Edward VI, is on the throne. But the English Royal Family is divided. Catholic against Protestant as Lady Mary, King Henry VIII's eldest Catholic daughter, and Edward's heiress presumptive, is vying for the throne. Full summary inside. Please Read and Review.
1. The Swedish Queen

**This is the beginning chapter of my new Edward's Reign story. I have the first few years, to 1559, already planned and approved by my unofficial beta, Lady Eleanor Boleyn to whom this story is decidated too. I have decided to make it that Edward VI never became ill so that it makes it easier for me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Reign<strong>

* * *

><p><em>England, 1553. King Henry VIII is dead. His protestant son, King Edward VI, is on the throne. But the English Royal Family is divided. Catholic against Protestant as Lady Mary, King Henry VIII's eldest Catholic daughter, and Edward's heiress presumptive, is vying for the throne. So, to avoid England being returned to the <em>see of Rome, John Dudley, The Duke of Northumberland, has arranged for King Edward to marry a Swedish Princess who can provide him with heirs and keep Mary, and the <em>see of Rome, from the throne of England. While Mary is seen as a threat, Lady Elizabeth is seen as the King's favourite sister and the one less likely to steal the throne. But people remember who her mother was. The infamous concubine, Anne Boleyn, who usurped the place of the Lady Mary's mother. Many people see Elizabeth as the one that is most likely to steal her sister's position in their brother's heart, and the succession.<em>__

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: The Swedish Queen<strong>

**6th July 1553, Whitehall Palace, England**

As per usual, his marriage, like Kings before him, had been a matter of state and that was why he would be marrying a Princess of Sweden with an unpronouncable name. Princess Katarina Gustavsdotter Vasa of Sweden was, according to the Duke of Northumblerland, a Protestant Princess and the oldest daughter of Gustav Vasa I of Sweden, and his second wife, Margareta Leijonhufvud. As well as this, she was the first Swedish Princess, by birth, in two hundred years, and England was going to make use of that. She would be married to Edward and their son, whenever he came, would have a claim to the throne of Sweden, both through birth, and through family, and England and Sweden would be linked as allies.

He had told the Duke of Northumberland that he wanted a French bride, but the eldest French Princess was only eight years old, and so he would have to marry this Princess Katarina Gustavsdotter Vasa of Sweden instead. By why he had to marry her now, Edward did not know. He was only fifteen, and she younger still, at only fourteen. There would be plenty of time for having children and heirs as his health had been very good, apart from a bout of measles in 1552, and a bout of quartan fever when he was four, and he did not look to be in any danger of dying anytime soon.

Edward knew, however, that his marriage was not based on whether he loved his wife, but on the large dowry that she brought with her since England was a poor country after his father's campaigns to take Bolougne from 1544 - 1546. Princess Katarina Gustavsdotter Vasa of Sweden was a well educated Renaissance princess and was an intelligent and learned person with an independent character, not to mention having a great interest in literature and theology as well as being a firm protestant. In the eyes of The Duke of Northumberland, she was the perfect woman for Edward to marry. In the eyes of Edward, she was a woman who may have been able to outshine him when it came to conversation, or meeting foreign nobles. He knew that he would be able to choose whom he married if anything happened to Princess Katarina Gustavsdotter Vasa of Sweden as he became of age in October, and, by his father's will, he would no longer be ruled by a council of advisors and they would merely become his privy councillors.

And the marriage, to Princess Katarina Gustavsdotter Vasa of Sweden, was the reason that he, and his two sisters, along with council of advisors, were awaiting her arrival on the dais in the throne room. Holding his head high and puffing out his chest, he attempted to hide his nervousness from his sister, Lady Mary, a devout Catholic who would happily see him fail to produce heirs so that she would succeed him and make the country Catholic. Lady Mary was thirty seven years old, but looked older than her years. She had never been married, despite many suitors and thus had never produced a child, and secretly, Edward never hoped she did so that his throne would be safe from Catholic forces.

The door at the end of the room opened, and Edward, who had momentarily relaxed, puffed his chest out again. Princess Katarina Gustavsdotter Vasa of Sweden walked forward and dipped a curtsey in front of the dais.

"Your Majesty," she greeted in a thick Swedish accent, raising her head to look at Edward. Edward felt his breath catch in his throat and stopped puffing his chest out. Despite being fourteen, she was the most attractive woman he had ever seen.

"Princess Katarina," He greeted, bowing to her. Rising from the bow, he smiled "Allow me to introduce my sisters, Lady Mary," He held out a hand in her direction and she curtsied to the Swedish Princess "and Lady Elizabeth," He held out a hand in Elizabeth's direction and she curtsied to her as well. Both Edward and Mary noticed the slightly French style in her curtsey, but Edward did not act as if he had seen it, and Mary merely sneered for a moment.

_Yes,_ Edward thought as he watched Katarina, _I can see her providing me with a son soon enough._

* * *

><p><strong>7th July 1553: Whitehall Palace, England: Chapel of Westminster<strong>

Katarina raised her head to look at herself in the burnished mirror on the wall and was surprised at what she saw. Her clear blue eyes were shining like stars; her cheeks, normally so pale, were ever so slightly flushed due to her great happiness and her abundant brown hair tumbled to her waist from beneath her golden headdress set with emeralds. She looked - why, she looked worthy of becoming a Queen Consort of England, France and Ireland.

"You look beautiful, Katarina. I mean - Your Majesty." Her younger sister, Princess Cecilia of Sweden, who had come with Katarina for her wedding, came forward to twitch the folds of Katarina's emerald silk gown into place.

Katarina stood still under her sister's ministrations, barely daring to breathe for fear it was all a dream. Would she really be anointed Queen Katherine of England, France and Ireland in a matter of just a few short minutes?

"Do you think he'll like me?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself saying them aloud. Cecilia looked up in surprise.

"Of course! How could he not, Katarina?" Cecilia got up from where she had been kneeling at her sister's feet, and came round behind her to spread Katarina's dark brown hair out from where it had got caught in the neckline of the dress. Her hands lingered on her sister's shoulders, trying to the best of their young ability to offer some comfort; to comfort her sister in the last few minutes that they would ever be equal in rank.

"Look at yourself. You're gorgeous. The prettiest woman in England. Anyone who sees you will have to be enraptured by you, and that includes your husband. Now come on. It's time."

Cecilia led her elder sister out of the room and down to the Chapel Royal, where Edward's friend, Lord Barnaby Fitzpatrick, who was to escort Katarina down the aisle and hand her over to the King, met them.

As they arrived, the Choristers began to sing a wedding march. Katarina took a deep breath.

"All right, I'm ready." She threw her fine veil of golden thread down over her face and laid her slender hand on Barnaby's forearm.

Cecilia picked up the bridal train on her sister's gown to keep it from trailing in the dust and Katarina was ushered up the aisle by her future husband's friend, Barnaby Fitzpatrick.

To the watching crowd of courtiers and visiting nobles, it appeared that Katarina was gliding up the aisle, she moved so gracefully, and then Barnaby Fitzpatrick was placing her hand into that of Edward and Archbishop Cranmer was already beginning the service.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining in holy matrimony of His Sovereign Majesty, King Edward VI and the Princess Katarina Gustavsdotter Vasa of Sweden..."

Edward flashed her the briefest of smiles as they knelt, side by side, before the altar, ready to recite their vows. Swift though the gesture was, however, Katarina saw it, and was glad.

_He really does love me._ She thought, and her heart leapt at the realisation. Suddenly the great weight of her new Royal responsibilities seemed a whole lot less, now that she was absolutely sure of her husband's love.

She spoke her vows in a clear voice, exulting inwardly and, as Archbishop Cranmer pronounced them man and wife, anointed her Queen and motioned for the newlywed pair to rise, so that Edward could kiss her, full on the mouth, before a cheering Court, Katarina realised that she was getting all her childhood dreams and more besides. She had just married a King, and become a Queen. She had married King Edward VI of England, Ireland and France and she was now his anointed Queen.

She was Queen Katarina of England, France and Ireland, even if she would be known as Katherine to the English people.

Queen Katarina! It was beyond even her wildest dreams; it was almost too good to be true; yet it was true.

Laughing openly, she turned on the dais. The entire Court knelt before her and her new husband slipped his arm around her waist and led her out onto the palace balcony. It was time to show the People of England a happy united Royal Family. As things should be...

Edward's smile disappeared a few moments as he realised what had to happen next. Next, he had to perform his conjugal with a girl only fourteen years old.

* * *

><p><strong>8th July 1553: Whitehall Palace, England: King Edward's Chambers<strong>

Edward was the first awake next morning. As he sat up, he didn't initially remember what had happened the night before, until he looked over to Katarina. Then it hit him. He had done his duty, but it had been rough and haphazard, and had been hard on Katarina, as she had cried out in pain several times when he had made mistakes. He knew that her wishes as Queen would be for him to love her, and for her to fall pregnant with a son.

Those were her wishes, but not Edward's wishes. He wanted her to grow up for a few years before she conceived his child as she could die if she was too young. He knew, however, that he would have to sleep with her, on the orders of the Duke of Northumberland. Perhaps he could perform the act of coitus interruptus that his father had performed with Elizabeth's mother, the Lady Anne Boleyn, before he had 'married' her. No... No, Northumberland would find out if he did so.

He seemed to be out of ideas. Laying back down onto the pillows, he stared up at the canopy at the top of the four poster bed and sighed. He had to improve in his sexual act if he was, eventually, going to impregnate his wife and provide a son for England. Looking briefly over to his wife, he sighed, stretched and crossed his arms behind his head. He did not notice that his wife was awake, and had her hand on her stomach, hoping, desperately, that she was pregnant.

As Edward got out of bed, she rolled over. He saw her stir, and smiled to her. She still had a strong Swedish accent, which made her difficult to understand, so Edward decided that smiling at her was easier for now. As he called for someone to dress him, he did not notice that she was looking straight at him and examining him from head to foot. He seemed to be totally different to his father. Edward was slightly short, had a round face, blonde hair, dark eyes and was covered in a slight layer of muscle. He was also of a nicer disposition, and did not seem to have as much of a temper as his father had once had. Altogether, Katarina was pleased with her husband.

Edward came over to the bed and kissed Katarina once on the lips. "I would love to spend the day with you, My Queen," he informed her as he pulled away "But I have to attend to my studies." He stopped for a moment, took a deep breath, and spoke "Will you allow me to come to your bed tonight?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," She replied and he smiled, kissing her again, and leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>9th July 1553: Whitehall Palace, England: King Edward's Study<strong>

"The Lady Elizabeth is a threat too, Your Majesty." John Dudley, The Duke of Northumberland, informed Edward.

"A sister, despite being an heiress, is just as much a threat as a relief, Lord Northumberland." Edward informed The Duke of Northumberland, as he placed his quill back into the stand, and looked up to the Duke "Both Mary and Elizabeth could be potential threats, though I do not believe that Elizabeth has any intention of stealing the throne from me. She is much too kind for that. No, My Lord, Elizabeth is the heiress I do not mind having, and the only offence she has committed, is her former relationship with my uncle, Thomas Seymour, who seduced a sister of a King, and a ward of a former Queen."

"Do you believe that the Lady Elizabeth knew what she was doing?" John asked, as he too, placed down his own quill.

"I do not, Your Grace, for she was barely fourteen." Edward replied "Lord Seymour, despite being my uncle, was an amibtious man consumed by his greed and his jealousy of his brother, The Duke of Somerset. In the end, that was what killed him. He tried to kidnap me, so that he could have more power at court, and died a traitor's death on the scaffold... I do not believe that Elizabeth had anything to do with his affection towards her."

"The council, and I, wish to search the houses of the Princess Elizabeth, and the Princess Mary, for suspicious objects, Your Majesty."

"The Lady Mary and The Lady Elizabeth, My Lord, not Princess. Legally, both Mary and Elizabeth are illegitimate and only Ladies, not Princesses, despite being restored to the succession. I will grant your request to search their houses." Edward replied, scrawling his signature on the parchment that The Duke of Northumberland held out "But I do not believe that you will find anything in the houses of the Lady Elizabeth. I expect the household, of the Lady Mary, to be filled with catholic falsehoods."

* * *

><p><strong>10th July 1553: Hatfield House, Hatfield, Hertfordshire, England: Home of the Lady Elizabeth.<strong>

Lady Elizabeth Tudor, second in line to the Throne of England, behind Mary, entered her chambers, which had been emptied. Books and parchment were strewn on the floor and her bed had been stripped.

"Sir Robert Tyrwhitt?" She asked, confused as to why he was in her chambers.

"Your Grace," He greeted, not looking up at her.

Elizabeth did not take kindly to people entering her chambers without her permission "Where are my people?"

"I am sent by the council, by order of the King," Sir Robert replied, opening a book onto the stand nearby.

"I pray His Majesty is still well?" Elizabeth asked. Despite being second in line to the throne, she did still care about her brother, the King, unlike Mary, who wished for Edward's death in every waking moment of her life.

Tyrwhitt passed her and closed the door behind her "He is well," He began as he moved to the stand again and looked up to Elizabeth "Your Mistress, Ashley, and your treasurer, Parry, are arrested,"

Elizabeth took a breath "What have they done?" She asked, keeping her gaze level as she looked at him.

He did not reply to that question "The rest of your household are forbidden your presence while I am here to question you,"

"I will _not_ be questioned. I am Elizabeth!" She snapped.

"You are but a subject, Lady," He replied, glancing up to her "I'll tell you plainly. When there is a question of treason you are as any other subject. You will answer,"

Elizabeth did not reply. She kept her glare cold, and firm "This is about whether I have any Catholic books, is it not, Master Tyrwhirr?"

"You will not question, Your Grace, you will answer," Tyrwhitt replied.

"So I will, Master Tyrwhitt, for anything that threatens my brother, _The King_," She stressed the last two words so that he knew her status "Threatens every loyal subject,"

"The King wishes for the households of you, and your sister Mary, to be searched," Tyrwhitt informed her "The rumours, from the Spanish Ambassador, are that you possess Catholic propaganda,"

"No," Elizabeth gasped "_No!_ I have never spoken with the Spanish Ambassador, nor do I have Catholic propaganda!"

"It is treason for a subject to hide catholic propaganda from the King," Tyrwhitt informed her.

Elizabeth looked at him as if he was stupid "All the world knows that!" She snapped, beginning to pace.

"It is forbidden for you, as a protestant Lady, and the King;s sister, to have Catholic works, or propaganda, in the life time of the King!" Tyrwhitt informed the worried Lady "The King has ordered for you to be searched. If you confess your dealings fully, then the council will protect you if you have Catholic propaganda. The blame will be taken by Mistress Ashley, and Thomas Parry - who worked in the interests of the Catholic forces,"

"They are my true and loyal servants," Elizabeth assured Tyrwhitt "I have done nothing wrong!"

"It is generally believed that you are conspiring with Catholic forces to remove his Majesty, King Edward, from the throne," Tyrwhitt informed her.

Elizabeth swirled to him, gasping "I will not have such vile and filthy rumours spoken,"

"It is spoken," He interrupted.

Lady Elizabeth, who had momentarily gone white, filled with colour and loomed over her interrogator "I will not have my honour impugned!"

"Then confess," He interrupted, again.

"I will not have the people taught to think ill of me!" Elizabeth's voice was beginning to rise now, as her anger began to boil "tell the council-"

"You may write to them," Tyrwhitt interrupted.

Elizabeth gave a small smile "They shall deny it," She began "by proclamation. Otherwise, let me show the court that I am not conspiring with, or supporting, the Catholic forces. I hadly speak with my sister Mary, as the King does not allow her to court very often!"

"You have a guilty look, and a guilty manner," He informed her.

"It is anger, and shame, to hear such monstrous charges!" Sshe snapped, in reply.

He glanced to her "No subject can love the King and have The Lady Mary as a friend!"

"I have not spoken, or been with Mary - except when we met the new Queen - since the time that I was under the guardianship of my step-mother, Dowager Queen Katherine Parr!"

"Her Majesty, Dowager Queen Katherine Parr is dead, as is her husband, and the Catholic forces were waiting for your letter last night!" Tyrwhitt interrupted.

Elizabeth's temper boiled, but she kept her voice level "Do you think me such a fool that I would act without the consent of the King, in a question - no matter how small - that could bear upon the succession?"

"The penalty for treason for a woman is decapitation, or burning. Remember what your mother faced," Tyrwhitt began, playing his trump card.

Elizabeth's head snapped up and she glared daggers at Tyrwhitt "You are not here to try me, Tyrwhitt, but to destroy me. If you have proof that I am Catholic, then you need nothing from me!"

"The council will decide-"

"By law," Elizabeth interrupted "I am innocent. As the King's favourite sister, I have no reason to wish for his death. Now, get out! Out, Master Tyrwhitt! Out!" She ushered him out of her room, picked up his book, threw it out, and slammed the door shut behind him. Elizabeth leaped for joy in her victory and waited for her ladies to return.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

_Review please. __Reviews are what inspire me to continue._


	2. The New Act of Succession

**Edward's Reign**

* * *

><p><em>August, 1553. After over a month of marriage, Queen Katarina has not yet fallen pregnant, and people are beginning to think that the King will suffer the same problems as his father, and that he will leave a young child as King, when he dies. Lady Mary is praying for her brother not to have a child so that she can take the throne, but King Edward has a way to prevent Mary from taking the throne. He will reinstate Elizabeth as a Princess and place her in front of Mary in the succession. To Mary's horror, King Edward has one last blow to deliver; an Act of Succession for Mary to sign. The Act states that Elizabeth and her heirs come before Mary and her heirs. As well as this, King Edward finds himself falling in love with Queen Katarina. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: The New Act of Succession<strong>

**27th August 1553: **Whitehall Palace**, England**

"When I was eight, Robin, a young boy brought me flowers." Elizabeth informed Robert Dudley as the two sat at the window. "Then, one day, he arrived and said _Lady, I can bring you no more flowers_. I asumme that the flowers were from you, Robin, and I assume that they were stopped because they had messages in them?"

"The flowers were from me, and they always contained a message..." Robert replied, taking Elizabeth's hand.

"I never know when you are speaking the truth." Elizabeth informed Robert as she shut the window a bit, so that the courtiers outside could not hear her.

"Does it matter?" Robert asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied, smiling "I like to know what the truth is. Then, I can decide whether to believe it, or not."

As Elizabeth pulled the window shut, Robert laughed "Oh, Bess, Bess, Bess."

"Don't talk like that Robin," Elizabeth replied, slapping him, gently, on the arm "I am merely someone who chooses to hear, and believe, what I want too."

* * *

><p><strong>28th August 1553: <strong>Cumnor<strong> Place, Oxford, England**

Lady Amy Dudley, nee Robsart, wife of Robert Dudley, couldn't be happier. The physician had confirmed what she had been suspecting for a few weeks. She was pregnant. She was carrying her husband's heir in her belly. She knew it would be a son as her mother, Elizabeth Scott, had given birth two sons, out of her previous four children, and her father, John Robsart, had fathered a son, albiet an illegitimate son, but a son nonetheless.

"Well?" Arthur, her illegitimate half-brother asked as he entered the room "Are you with child, Amy?"

"I am," She replied, smiling.

He lifted her into the air and span her round once "This is wonderful, Amy, absolutely wonderful!" He cried "If we can get your son to be tutored with the King's children, whenever they come, then the Robsart family can rise higher than ever!"

"No," She replied, putting her hands around her stomach, protectively "I will not have my child used as a pawn! I will not!"

"By god, you impertinent upstart!" Arthur cried, moving forward to her and leaning into her face "You'll do as I say. Once father is dead, I am head of the family-"

"If he chooses to include you in his will at all," Amy interrupted "You have been quite horrid as of late."

"I _will_ be the head of the family Amy, and then my nephew, growing in your belly, _will_ be tutored with the King's children! I will have the Robsart family raised higher than ever before, Amy. Our family can replace your husband's family!"

"I am more than content to have my husband's family stay where they are," Amy replied. Her brother raised a hand and brought it down. Mrs Odingsells, a relative of the Owner of Cumnor Place, caught the hand, and steered Arthur from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>29th August 1553: Whitehall Palace, England<strong>

The dance stopped for a moment, as Elizabeth got to her feet. She lifted the front of her skirt a little and walked down the steps. She reached Robert, and smiled, turning to the music players "Play a Volta!" The rest of the ladies curtseyed, and the gentlemen bowed, before retreating away and Elizabeth took her place in front of Robert. The music began to play and the dance began with a galliard. Then the couple made a transition to a closed position. The leader, Robert, let go of his partner's hand and took hold of her below her busk with one hand, and placed the other hand on her back above the far hip. The follower, Elizabeth, placed her near hand on top of her partner's near shoulder. Now the leader was facing his partner while she faced to one side; both did the turn with forward steps, and both stepped with the same foot at the same time.

The turn began with a small step, springing onto the outside foot and lifting the inside foot forward. On the second beat there was a longer step, stepping smoothly onto the inside foot and staying close to the ground. During this step the follower poised herself for a spring, and just after it she sprang up into the air. The leader lifted her with his hands, then held her up with his hands and with the thigh of his free leg under her thighs. He let her down to land on both feet on the last beat of the measure. The couple made an approximate 3/4 turn during each measure. The turn was repeated _ad lib_ for several measures, and then the galliard was resumed in an open position.

King Edward did not mind allowing his sister to dance as he knew that he was a bad dancer. He had never been good at dancing. He looked around the hall and noticed that every woman blushed when they noticed that his eyes were upon them. However, Edward soon noticed one girl who did not blush. Lady Jane Grey. Lady Jane Grey was the eldest daughter of his cousin, Lady Frances Grey, nee Brandon, Marchioness of Dorset.

Frances, Edward noted, was third in line to the Dukedom of Suffolk, but was not Duchess of Suffolk because both of her brothers, Henry Brandon, 2nd Duke of Suffolk and Lord Charles Brandon were still alive. The two of them had barely survived the sweating sickness of 1551. Even though she would never admit it, Edward knew that Frances had been wishing for their deaths so that she could rise even higher.

And, although he would never admit it, Edward was very close to Henry and Charles, for both of them were Esquires to the King, and Charles occasionally slept at the bottom of Edward's bed as one of his guards. This was, of course, when Edward was alone at night because only the King was allowed to see the Queen when she was in bed.

Then, Edward noticed his sister, Lady Mary, stood nearby. Mary was watching Elizabeth closely as Elizabeth and Robert struck up another dance. Edward knew that Mary was reminded of Elizabeth's mother, Lady Anne Boleyn. According to Mary, Anne Boleyn had been an adulteress, who had died in a manner befitting a concubine. Edward doubted that this was true, for a concubine and an adulteress would never have been able to have Elizabeth as a child. Elizabeth, despite possessing the fiery locks of their father, King Henry VIII, also possessed the dark eyes of her mother.

"She is definitely our father's child," Edward spoke, quietly, to the Queen, as he took her hand and placed a small kiss onto her lips. A blast of passion shot through Edward. As he pulled away, he felt a bit confused over the blast of passion. Little did he know, the bolt of passion had shot through his wife as well.

"Look closer, My Lord." John Dudley interrupted, from where he stood nearby "The eyes are her mother's."

"I know, My Lord Northumberland, but look at her hair." Edward gestured in the direction of his sister "It is our father's. That, My Lord, is obvious, no matter what anyone says."

"Has your sister conformed to your rules yet, Your Majesty?" John Dudley asked.

Edward sighed, placing a hand to his head "Obviously not, My Lord. Mary is just as stubborn as ever."

"May I suggest a way to put the Lady Mary in her place, Your Majesty?"

"Oh, and what, pray tell, would that be, My Lord?" Edward asked, looking up to John Dudley.

"A new Act of Succession, Your Majesty." John Dudley informed Edward "Your sons will be first, of course, Your Majesty, followed by their heirs, and then your daughters and their heirs. After that, will be The Lady Elizabeth, and her heirs. After the Lady Eliabeth's heirs and their heirs, will be the Lady Mary, and then your father's previous Act of Succession will continue as normal."

Edward pondered it for a moment. Glancing to Mary, he watched as she refused to curtsey to him. Looking up to John Dudley, Edward smiled as he gave the command that would bend his sister to his will "Do it, My Lord." John Dudley began to leave, but Edward continued to speak "But, I wish to add an incentive to make my sister sign the Act of Succession. Tell her, My Lord. If she signs the Act, then I will find a husband for her. She has always wanted to be married."

"Yes, Your Majesty." John Dudley retreated as the King waved him away. He felt very anxious. Maybe the King wasn't under his control as much as he thought.

Edward waved one of his friends over. The eighteen year old, Sir Henry Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, approached and bowed in front of the King.

Edward sighed, before he decided that he had no choice "Henry," He began, cautiously, to the blond haired youth, who rose from his bow "You are currently looking for a wife, are you not?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, I am," Henry replied.

Edward gave a smile "If my sister, Lady Mary, signs the Act of Succession, she will be married to you in the month after she signs the Act."

"Y-Your Majesty?" Henry asked.

"That is my final word on the matter. She _will_ be married to you, Henry, and that is final. I will hear no complaints from you, Henry."

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty," Henry glanced back to the Lady Mary, and swept into a bow, before retreating.

* * *

><p><strong>30th August 1553: Hunsdon House, Hunsdon, Hertfordshire, England: Home of the Lady Mary<strong>

Mary could not believe her ears. Edward, the stubborn Protestant, was allowing her to be married if she signed the new Act of Succession.

"May I read the new Act of Succession, Lord Warwick?"

John Dudley, Earl of Warwick, unrolled the Act of Succession, and handed it to Mary. She took it, and read over it. There was one thing that she noticed immediately and that was what was written underneath the heirs of Edward's heirs. It was three words. The three words that Mary never wanted to see ahead of her. The three words that meant that the memory of her mother would be all but forgotten in the minds of the English people. The three words in question were the words _The Lady Elizabeth. _

Mary fumed. How could Edward place the daughter of a concubine in front of a true daughter of King Henry VIII?

Initially, she thought of refusing to sign it, but then, she remembered the promise of marriage from her brother. Closing her eyes, she picked up her quill, dipped it into the ink, and signed her name. Then, she handed the Act of Succession back to John Dudley, Earl of Warwick, who took it, bowing.

* * *

><p><strong>31st August 1553: Whitehall Palace, England: The Chambers of King Edward and Queen Katarina<strong>

Edward climbed into bed, and smiled to his wife. The last few days had been very productive. His sister, Lady Mary, was finally out of the way. Henry would keep her in the country and away from Edward and she would have to come to court when ordered.

As he reclined in the bed, his mind drifted back to two days prior, when he had kissed his wife. He had felt something, but, what had he felt? He knew that he and Katarina had done their duty a few times since being married. Looking to Katarina, he felt it again. Katarina was sat up, reading one of the Swedish books that she had brought with her.

Edward sat up, and placed a hand on the book. Gently lifting it from Katarina's hands, he decided to act on his feelings. He closed the book, and placed it down onto the bedside table.

Katarina looked up to him "Edward," She asked, in her thick swedish accent "what are you doi-" she did not finish his sentence, as Edward pressed his lips against hers. Melting into his kiss, she began to unbotton his doublet and hose. Slipping the doublet off of Edward's arms, she threw it aside as he pulled off her bodice. Slipping off her dress Edward threw it aside as she pulled off his hose.

The two felt passion overcome them, and Edward lowered Katarina onto the pillow, before pulling the curtains around the bed. Once he was sure that they would be undisturbed, he slipped his hands down onto Katarina's bottom, and pulled her up to him. He entered her and she gave a gasp. Lowering Katarina onto the pillow, Edward began to thrust, as he pressed his lips to hers. Her hands explored his slim body and his hands explored her pleasently plump body.

Rolling over, Katarina found herself on top, and began to move in time with Edward as the throws of passion came over them. Neither Edward, nor Katarina, thought back to their previous attempts at sexual relations. As far as they were concerned, this was their wedding night, and they were going to make the most of it.

And that... was what they did.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

_Review please. __Reviews are what inspire me to continue._


	3. The Pregnancy of Queen Katarina

**Edward's Reign**

* * *

><p><em>September, 1553. Lady Mary Tudor, the eldest sister of King Edward, is to be married to Sir Henry Brandon, 2nd Duke of Suffolk, and she is not happy about it, for he is only eighteen, and she is thirty seven. Meanwhile, Queen Katarina has an announcement for Edward. Lady Jane Grey settles into married life, and Henry Grey, 3rd Marquess of Dorset dies sending the title of Marquess of Dorset into abeyance. While the Lady Elizabeth takes Queen Katarina's announcement well, Lady Mary does not.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: The Pregnancy of Queen Katarina<strong>

**27th September 1553: Whitehall Palace, England: Chapel of Westminster.**

"Do you, Sir Henry Brandon, take this woman, Lady Mary Tudor to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you swear, on your solemn oath before all these witnesses, to love her, honour her and cherish her for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and to forsake all other women for her for the rest of your natural lives until death does you two part?" Edmund Grindal, the vicar in charge of the ceremony, asked Henry.

"I do," Henry replied, a complete look of disgust in his eyes; he certainly had no intention of forsaking other women for a wrinkled old hag.

"And do you, Lady Mary Tudor, take this man Sir Henry Brandon, to be your lawfully wedded lord and husband? Do you swear, on your solemn oath before all these witnesses, to love him and cherish him and to honour and obey him for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and to forsake all other men for him for the rest of your natural lives until death does you two part?" Edmund Grindal repeated the question to Mary.

"I do," Mary, like Henry, had no feelings of love for her future husband.

After exchanging rings, Edmund Grindal spoke again. "What God has joined in Holy Matrimony, let no man tear asunder. I now pronounce you man and wife. Your Grace, you may kiss the bride." Edmund Grindal made the sign of the cross over their head and Henry readied himself.

Leaning forward and lifting the veil out of Mary's face, he pressed his lips to hers. Edward, Katarina and the Lady Elizabeth, in the King's Pew, rose, clapping, along with the rest of the crowd. Then, taking Mary's hand and slipping through the crook of his arm, Henry led her down the chapel aisle and out into the Banqueting Hall at Whitehall for their wedding feast. He had done it. He had done his duty for his family, King and country, and now, he could leave the woman alone.

The celebrations, Mary noticed, went off without a hitch. She also noticed that all of the previous Catholic advisors had been replaced by Protestant advisors, or, if they had not been replaced, they had been forced to convert to Protestantism. That meant that heretics ruled the country...

God help them...

God help them, because they, the faithful Catholic people, were doomed to be ruled by heretics until the death of Edward and her ascent to the throne.

* * *

><p><strong>28th September 1553: Guildford, Surrey, England<strong>

Jane Grey, now Jane Dudley after her marriage two days prior, was sat in bed and looked up from her book as the door to the room opened. She and Guilford had not agreed over a situation at dinner, and now she was refusing to talk to him. "What do you want?"

Guilford closed the door behind him and looked up to his wife. He had a candle in his hand and it illuminated his blonde hair. "I want to say I'm sorry," he informed her.

"Doesn't matter," she replied, before she looked back down to the book in her hands.

He moved forward, and sat down on the side of the bed. "Yes, it does," he informed her, looking down and shaking his head. "This is not your fault."

"That's true," she replied, and a strained silence, broken only by the sound of some birds cawing outside, erupted between the couple. After a while, Jane began. "Well then, goodnight."

Guilford put the candle onto a table, near the bottom of the bed, and moved closer onto the bed, so that he was sat opposite her. "Explain it to me," he began.

"What?" she asked, looking up from the book.

"What you believe," he replied. "The schism. New learning, the nature of the sermons."

"Do you really want to know?" Jane asked.

"I really want to know," he assured her, nodding.

"Well," she began, lifting herself from the bed, and moving aside so that Guilford could sit next to her. "It's our belief that faith only saves, that, as Christ, Jesus says, his son shall come to God if they believe in him."

"Not by the Church?" Guilford asked, unknowingly saying the words that Jane was going to say next.

"Not by the Church," she repeated, before continuing to read from the book. "And, that all superstitions, ornamental relics, and icons, and images, can..." She trailed off. Guilford looked up to her. She leaned forward, and their lips met in a kiss. She moved away, and rested against the headboard again.

"Go on," Guilford began, after a brief silence.

"Go on?" she asked, confused.

"With what you were doing," he replied, smiling a little.

"With what I was saying?" she asked.

Guilford adjusted himself, so that he was face to face with her and was supporting himself with his hands. "No, just now."

"What do I do?" she asked, not knowing the answer to her situation. He placed his hand on her chin, and gently pulled her in. Their lips met, and fireworks exploded within the two youths.

Later that night, after the two had slept together, Jane rested her head on her husband's naked, muscular chest. Guilford asked: "When did you know?"

"I didn't," she replied. "It just happened."

"Did you know about it?" he asked, adjusting his head so that she could see his face.

"What?" she asked, looking up to him.

"What we've just done," he replied.

"Well," she replied, adjusting herself so that she was resting on top of him. "Only in terms of the broadest channel of principle." Both of them laughed. It was a heartfelt laugh, and not a strained laugh, like it had been at their wedding. "Unlike you."

"Well, not exactly," he replied.

"What?" she asked, looking up to him.

"You're referring to my Lady of the Night," he informed her, smiling.

"Why, yes, I was," she replied.

"Passed out," he informed her.

"Who was?" she asked, joking with him.

"I did," he replied. "Got to the bed. And then, blank. Terrible thing, terrible embarrassment."

She climbed off of him, and rolled over, placing both hands under her head. He moved with her, and, looking over her side, so that he could see her face, he put his hand onto her arm. He could see that she was crying, and, for a brief moment, his heart broke. "Why are you crying?"

"Don't you know?" she asked.

"No, of course I don't," he assured her, as he began to stroke her dark hair.

"I was the first," she informed him. He lowered his head, kissed her hair, and allowed her to cry in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>29th September 1553: Whitehall Palace, England<strong>

Queen Katarina looked up as the door to her chambers burst open. Edward, puffing slightly, was stood in the doorway. With a wave of her hand she dismissed her ladies and rose.

"Katarina?" Edward asked. "What's wrong? I got your letter. You said it was urgent." He seemed slightly annoyed to see that there was no urgency.

"It is," She replied, her accent still strong. She took her husband's hand, and guided it to her stomach. Placing it onto her stomach, she smiled up to her husband. "I am with child."

Edward remained silent and she thought that she had done something wrong. Then, Edward pressed his lips to her, putting everything that he wanted to say into the kiss, instead of words. "Oh," He began, as he pulled away. "I'm so pleased. Our son is growing in your womb, Katarina."

Placing a small kiss on to Katarina's lips, he smiled. "I have to go, Katarina. I have to attend my lessons,"

She watched him go, with an anxious look on her face. Placing her hand to her flat stomach, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Edward words rang in her head for a few moments, and she sat backwards into the chair, placing a hand to her head._ Our son. Our son. Our son. _

She knew, just as much as her ladies, that the King was expecting a son from her. A son, not a daughter. He was, after all, his father's child, and, no matter how different he was, he had the same duty as his father had used to have. The duty to provide a son to succeed him to the Throne of England. A son to be King.

* * *

><p><strong>30th September 1553: Hatfield House, Hatfield, Hertfordshire, England<strong>

Elizabeth watched from the window as a large brown horse thundered towards the house. Robert Dudley sat in the saddle.

Pulling the reigns backwards, the horse neighed, and came to a stop, before trotting into the courtyard. Robert climbed off of the horse, and headed towards the house. Reaching the room of The Lady Elizabeth, he swept into a bow and kissed the offered hand.

"Your Grace," He began. "The King has sent me to inform you that his wife, Queen Katarina, is pregnant, and will have a child in May."

The Earl of Warwick had already told the news to The Lady Mary, who had gone into a fit of hysterics after she had been informed. Robert knew, however, that Elizabeth wouldn't be like that.

"It seems that there will be two children, won't there, Robin?" Elizabeth asked as Robert got to his feet. "I am pleased for my brother, The King, for this child may be the son and heir he requires." Elizabeth moved to the window, and glanced out of it. "But I also hear that your wife is pregnant, Robin."

To everyone else, it would be a normal question, but Robert could hear the steely edge to her voice and he could tell that she was happy for him, but not for Amy. He took a deep breath.

"She is, Bess," he replied. "She will have our child in March."

"Well," Elizabeth replied, her voice sharp and cold. "Congratulations, Robin. You're going to be a father." He thought it wise not to reply, as he could see Elizabeth's temper beginning to boil. Elizabeth caught herself before she exploded at Robert and asked: "How did my sister, The Lady Mary, take the new of the Queen's pregnancy?"

"Not well, I'm afraid, Your Grace," he replied. "According to two of the King's spies - in the household of the Lady Mary - she was in hysterics after my brother, John, Earl of Warwick, had left after informing her that the Queen was pregnant. If she hadn't been sitting down, they were sure that she would have fainted."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Do not worry about my sister, Robert, for she has always been under the delusion that she would succeed to the throne. She cannot stay under that delusion any longer, for the Queen's pregnancy ruins all her plans."

* * *

><p><strong>31st September 1553: Guildford, Surrey, England<strong>

"Your father died yesterday, Jane." Guilford informed her as he slipped his hands around her slim waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. Ready for bed, she was completely naked, as was he.

"I know," she replied. "I did not attend his funeral. In fact, the only people who did were my mother and her Master of the Horse, Adrian Stokes. None of the Grey family went to the funeral, as he was considered too ambitious. If he hadn't yesterday, most of the family thought that he would die in trying to make _me_ Queen of England."

Guilford laughed as he released Jane and she moved to the window seat, sitting down; he watched her body – those perfect breasts and the small, pert bottom for the entirety of her journey.

Sighing, Jane rested her head against the window and looked out of it, feeling Guilford lift her to her feet and back into his arms. "I do worry about my sisters, Guilford. They're all alone with Mother. She abused all of us, but, now that father's gone, she'll blame Catherine and Mary for his death, and beat them."

"Then you must bring your sisters here, Jane," Guilford informed her. "For there is more than enough room here," he smiled and gently kissed Jane, pulling her as close to him as was physically possible. "They are my family too, Jane, and I want them safe."

Jane smiled, and then a thought struck her.

"My father's title," she began. "Who will it pass too? His brother?"

"I don't think so;" Guilford smiled, leading Jane back to the bed. "I've already written to the King to tell him that your father has died. According to my brother, Robert, it seems that the King plans to make you Marquess of Dorset."

"Can he do that?" Jane asked, sliding under the covers.

Guilford almost jumped into the bed and grinned at her. "He's the King and you were the heiress presumptive to the title. You had no brothers, did you?"

"No," she replied. "I didn't have any legitimate, or illegitimate, brothers."

"Then it seems, Jane, that you will succeed to the title. Now, let me have you. Let me make you mine again – let me take you like a lover and husband should."

"Always,"

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

_Review please. Reviews are what inspire me to continue._

**A/N: - Time jump in the next chapter. **


	4. Life, Death and Birth

**Edward's Reign**

* * *

><p><em>May 1554. Queen Katarina goes into labour, and, once it is born, Lady Elizabeth and Lady Mary are informed of the birth. King Edward now has a child... but is it a son? And what of the Queen?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV: Life, Death and Birth<strong>

**14th May 1554: Whitehall Palace, England: Queen Katarina's Chambers**

Queen Katarina was bored. For the last three months, she had been confined to her chambers ready for the birth of her child, which was due to be born within the next few days.

Glancing out of the window, she got to her feet, and felt a sharp sting in her stomach, and giving a cry of "Argh!" placed her hand onto her stomach as another sting of pain shot through her. Her ladies clamoured around her, and she clutched the table nearby to stabilise herself as she spoke "I think my time has come."

As the ladies began to panic, Lady Mary Fitzroy, Dowager Duchess of Richmond and Somerset, took control "Fetch a bowl of water and a cloth! And for heavens sake, someone fetch a Physician and alert the King!"

Three of the Queen's ladies left the room to alert the King, fetch a physician and fetch the bowl of water and a cloth.

"Come, Your Majesty," Lady Mary Fitzroy led Katarina to the bed.

The physician arrive a few moments later, and, apart from Lady Mary Fitzroy, the rest of the ladies were shooed out of the room. Outside, in the hallway, stood the King "What happened?" He asked "Mistress Mackwilliam said that something was wrong with the Queen."

"Wrong?" Mary Fitzroy glanced back to Mary, with a look that plainly said _I will deal with you later_, before looking back to the King and smiling "There is nothing wrong, Your Majesty. I sent Mistress Mackwilliam to tell you that the Queen has gone into labour but she thought that something was wrong with the Queen."

The King, already pale, due to his complexion, went even paler and sat down in the chair nearby. He would be a father soon.

Six hours later, one final scream echoed from the birthing chamber and the sound of crying followed a few moments later. Edward looked up, relieved. As the door opened, he stood up. Lady Mary Fiztroy was stood in the doorway "Would you like to see your child, Your Majesty?"

* * *

><p><strong>15th May 1554: Hatfield House, Hatfield, Hertfordshire, England: Home of the Princess Elizabeth<strong>

Robert Dudley had been sent to Hatfield immediately after the birth of the King's child. He knew that The Lady Mary had been summoned to Hatfield as well, by the King's orders, as The King had said that it would make it easier to tell them the news if they were together.

"Your Grace," Robert kissed Elizabeth's offered hand, before rising from his bow "The Queen has given birth."

"To what, Lord Dudley?" Mary asked, eagerly, before her sister could even open her mouth to speak "To a son, or a daughter?"

"A daughter, Lady Mary," Robert replied. Once he had spoken, he noticed Mary's eyes fill with delight. In her eyes, The Queen had failed in her duty.

"Give the Queen my condolences, Lord Dudley," Mary had managed to keep the deight out of her voice and laced it with a fake sympathetic tone as she spoke.

"I cannot, Lady Mary," Robert replied "For The Queen is dead. She died in childbirth."

"Oh!" At the news of the Queen's death, Elizabeth's hands flew to her mouth in shock, and her blue eyes sparkled with grief "Poor Katarina."

"Indeed, Your Highness," Robert agreed "It is a sad occasion for us all,"

"What has the King called his daughter?" Mary asked.

"He has named her Margaret," Robert replied "after your aunt, The former Queen of Scotland."

Mary nodded, and left. Robert watched her go, and was not surprised. He knew that Mary hated The King and The Queen and only wanted the throne.

"I hear that Amy gave you a daughter, Robert," Elizabeth stated, more than asked after Mary had left the room. Robert could hear the coldness in her voice as she spoke.

"Yes," Robert replied "We named her Elizabeth, after you."

Elizabeth merely smiled, before moving to the window "How is the King?" She asked.

"He is happy at the birth of his daughter," Robert informed her "but is sad at the loss of the Queen."

"Do you think that he will remarry?" Elizabeth asked. She had seen her father marry four other women after the death of her mother.

"I do not think that the King will remarry straight away. He will have a period of mourning first."

"And what will happen to Princess Margaret?" Elizabeth asked "Will she stay at court, or have an establishment of her own?"

"The King has ordered for Castle Mound, in Cambridge, to be repaired and refurbished." Robert replied "Once it has been repaired and refurbished, it will become the main residence of the Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>16th May 1554: Whitehall Palace, England: Chapel of Westminster<strong>

"By the god of Grace," the Herald, leading everyone from the ceremony, began "I give you Margaret Tudor, Princess of England, Ireland and France, may she be eternally blessed, and loved,"

Margaret, encased in a bundle of blue blankets, was carried from the ceremony, in the arms of her aunt, Elizabeth. Margaret was sleeping soundly.

"Make way for His Majesty!" the crowd parted, to allow The King to walk through the newly created space. At the sight of the King the crowd burst into applause, which became even louder when Elizabeth, with Margaret in her arms, passed them.

Mary curtsied as they passed, but she was, inside, thrilled that her brother had failed to have a son. His daughter was a legitimate Princess who, with the right tutors, could become a very fervent catholic and restore England to the rightful church and the See of Rome.

Perhaps, the birth of Princess Margaret was better than she thought. Maybe the girl would be good as a Catholic Queen of England. All she needed to do know was convince Edward to appoint a Catholic was his daughter's tutor.

That...

...Would be difficult...

...Very difficult...

* * *

><p><strong>17th May 1554: Whitehall Palace, England: King Edward's Chambers<strong>

"You are lucky, Barnaby." The King informed his former whipping boy as they sat in Edward's chambers that night "You really are."

"I am, Your Majesty?" Barnaby asked, as he sat opposite his King. He waved off the groom, who had offered him a goblet of wine, for the fourth time.

"Yes," The King informed him, downing another goblet of wine, before gesturing for another "You can marry whomsoever you like, and if they die, you can just marry for love the second time."

"So can you, Your Majesty."

"I cannot marry whomsoever I please." Edward informed him, downing another goblet of wine and calling for another "I have to marry whomever is chosen by my council. Whether is be a Spanish Infanta or one of the many French Princesses."

"At least there are a lot of French Princesses, Your Majesty." Barnaby laughed. Edward silenced him with a drunken glare as he drank his goblet of wine. Barnaby knew that the King had drank more than he could take.

"Indeed," Edward replied, beginning to show his drunkeness "It shows that The King and Queen of France have no life outside of having children." Now, Edward was _definitely_ drunk, Barnaby was sure of that, for Edward never normally spoke about a fellow Monarch, or a Monarch's children, like that "I do hope that my Scottish cousin, Mary of Scotland, knows that she will be marrying into a family of sex crazed, French _bastards_ who think it is their job to rearrange Europe!"

Edward called for another glass of wine, having drunk his last one and Barnaby reached out, taking the goblet from Edward.

"What did you do that for?" Asked Edward, drunkenly.

"You're drunk, Edward," Barnaby replied, pointing out the obvious.

"I am not drunk!" Edward replied, snatching the goblet back "And even if I am drunk, it does not matter, since I am the King!"

"A drunk King!" Barnaby commented. Edward called for another goblet of wine, and Barnaby could barely believe that Edward was still conscious "God's Blood, Edward!" He cried, disbelieving, as Edward emptied the goblet in one gulp "You've only lost your wife! You can marry again and sire a son from someone else! You could have a harem of women if you wanted! Many women would love to be Queen and would willingly throw themselves into your bed in the hope of siring a son!"

Edward got to his feet, and Barnaby was on his feet in an instant, ready to support his drunken monarch... and drunk, Edward definitely was.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

_Review please. __Reviews are what inspire me to continue._


	5. Princesses, Problems and Pregnancies

**Edward's Reign**

* * *

><p><em>June 1554. It has been a month since the birth of Princess Margaret and the death of Queen Katarina. The court is in mourning and Edward, after returning from his progress, begins to think on the future. Princess Elizabeth discusses Lady Mary with King Edward. Lady Mary has an announcement for her sister.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V: Princesses, Problems and Pregnancies<strong>

**17th June 1554: Castle Mound, Cambridgeshire, England**

_"The King! The King!"_

Cambridge Castle, also known locally as Castle Mound, was located in the town of the same name in Cambridgeshire, England and had recently been refurbished for Princess Margaret's use and Lady Mary Fitzroy, Duchess of Richmond and Somerset, Countess of Nottingham, who had been principle lady-in-waiting to former Queen Katarina, had been appointed as Princess Margaret's Governess.

The door swung open, and King Edward entered. Princess Margaret's ladies-in-waiting all dipped into curtseys and, acknowledging them, the King waved them away and all of them, excluding Lady Mary Fitzroy, left the room, as the King moved to door of the room that contained his daughter.

"How is she, Lady Mary?"

"The Princess is a credit to you in every way, Your Majesty."

He opened the door and smiled down at the baby in the crib. Princess Margaret, seeing her father, reached out for her father with her two chubby arms and Lady Mary leaned down, picked up the Princess, who gurgled as Lady Mary lifted her into the air and placed her into her father's arms.

Holding her safely in his arms, Edward smiled down to Margaret placing a kiss onto her forehead as he did so. Margaret gurgled and clapped for a moment while laughing.

"She hardly cries," Mary informed the King "It's like she already knows that she is a Princess."

"And she's feeding well?"

"Very well, Your Majesty."

"Good." Edward replied, gently handing Margaret back to her Governess. Then, he leaned down and pressed another kiss to his forehead "Forgive me, Margaret, but I don't have much time. I'm on progress and stopped here on the way back to Whitehall. Be a good girl."

And with that, The King turned and left the room. Margaret gurgled happily and began to sleep as her father returned to Whitehall.

* * *

><p><strong>18th June 1554: Durham House, London.<strong>

"Your Majesty," Lady Jane Dudley, nee Grey, Marchioness of Dorset, dipped a curtsey to her sovereign and mother's cousin as her husband, Guilford Dudley, Marquess of Dorset, bowed at the waist and helped her rise to her feet again. Having fallen pregnant in February, Jane was currently five months pregnant, and it was rather obvious, though Edward could see welts on the hands of her and Guilford, and has suspicions as to whom had caused the welts - Jane's mother Frances Brandon, Dowager Marchioness of Dorset.

_It was always her,_ Edward noted;_ she had signed his Act of Succession and had signed all of the Acts created by his father in his reign, but had always been, and always would be, a Catholic at heart._

That, it seemed, would have to be dealt with.

"Guilford," The King began "I want you and Lady Jane to move to Framlingham Castle, in Suffolk, for the sake of your child. This environment is no place for a child to grow up."

"Your Majesty," Guilford began "We cannot accept this." Here, Jane nodded her head in agreement "Jane is not allowed to leave this house, by the orders of her mother."

"You are seventeen, almost eighteen, Guilford, are you not?" Asked the King, and, at the nod from Guilford, he continued "Then, Lord Dorset, you are of age; your wife is your responsibility, not her mother's. Framlingham Castle was recently taken from The Duke of Norfolk; he may have survived execution in my father's reign, and I may have released him from the tower, but he will not regain his lands and property until I know that I can trust him, which, at this present moment, I cannot. Make Framlingham Castle your home, Lord Dorset, and raise your family there."

Guilford smiled and pressed his lips to Jane's in delight. As she kissed him back, his hand slipped to her stomach and began to move in circular motions over it. Edward could remember that he, in Katarina's sixth month of pregnancy, had done the same and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>19th June 1554: Whitehall Palace, London: King Edward's Chambers<strong>

"He has returned to Guildford Castle, My Lord,"

"He has ignored me," Edward stated, pacing the length of the table, with one hand on it, before turning at the end and looking to The Duke of Northumberland - who had spoken before - and asking "They share a bed?"

"For several months," Commented the Duke "But only when he is sober."

"Then she will have a child." Edward stated, pacing the length of the table back to where he began and running a hand before his curling blonde hair as he did so.

"There will be no child." The Duke interrupted interrupted and Edward glanced up to him.

"Out!" He ordered the two guards in the chamber, before pacing up the table again, and, once the guards were gone, he continued to speak "The House of Lancaster: Henry IV, Henry V, Henry VI. But, after Henry VI, a horizontal line; the end of the House of Lancaster."

Barnaby Fitzpatrick, also in the room, noticed that here, for one tiny moment, Edward looked slightly crazed, and, if Barnaby knew his friend as well as he thought he did, he could see why.

Edward continued "The House of York: Edward IV, Edward V, Richard III. But, after Richard III, a horizontal line; the end of the House of York. The House of Tudor: Henry VII, Henry VIII, Me, Margaret, Elizabeth and my mad half-sister; the end of the House of Tudor. Her child will inherit the throne, as my daughter cannot and I am incapable of siring a son! I, Lord Northumberland, am a horizontal line!"

"I promise you," The Duke assured his sovereign "She will have no child."

Edward seemed cautious, but, at the same time, relieved, in his reply. "You can promise me that?"

"Aye," The Duke replied "But there may be blood shed."

"I would never countenance her murder," Edward replied, pacing back along the length of the desk "Nor would the people allow it."

"But the execution of her husband?" Questioned the Duke, and Edward, who had momentarily reached out to the mantle of the fireplace beside him, picked up one of the paperweights, given to him by his sister Elizabeth, glanced to The Duke and asked "For?"

"The Murder of the 3rd Duke of Norfolk," Replied The Duke of Northumberland, and, at his statement Barnaby's eyebrows rose for a moment; he knew that the Duke was speaking the truth for the Duke of Norfolk was, indeed, targetted for murder by his enemies.

"He has murdered Mary's advisor?" Edward asked, glancing over to the Duke and putting his paperweight back onto the mantle of the fireplace.

"He plans to," Replied the Duke, a smile gracing his old face for one moment as the King seemed to be coming around to his way of thinking, and finally, after so long, Lady Mary would no longer be a problem for the King and Princess Margaret.

Edward's eyes looked down for a moment, and, once again, he paced the length of the table, several times, wringing his hands together, before saying "You must prevent it."

"Her husband removed, her advisor removed, she would be weakened," The Duke protested "Before she came to me for help."

"You must do everything you can," Edward began, glancing momentarily to his friend "To prevent this murder."

"His plans are well advanced." The Duke replied, smiling once again "But I will do my best."

With that, the King waved off the Duke and sighed, placing a hand to his face, as he exclaimed "How could he disobey me like this? He's fallen in love with her? I forbade him to do this! If she has a son then her son could be crowned king after my death! Her son, for god sake! My father was right! I should have locked Mary away under house arrest and left her there!"

"Your mother wouldn't have agreed." Barnaby replied, taking a seat opposite the King.

"Well, she's not here, is she?" Snapped Edward, before realising who he had snapped at. He sighed and smiled for a moment, before saying "I'm sorry, Barnaby, but I never expected this to happen! They hated each other at their wedding..."

Barnaby smiled and stated "Things change between people. You and Katarina struggled in your first months, and then you became so drunk that you could hardly stand after her death."

Edward nodded his head once in agreement, but still looked rather worried, as he said "I cannot help but worry, Barnaby. I seem to be like my father; he was able to sire girls and bastards, but only one legitimate son. Me. If I die without a legitimate son then her child will be able to usurp the throne and become King."

"If it is a boy," Barnaby replied.

"It will be," The King replied "The women of the Tudor Dynasty provide boys easier than they do girls - my aunt Margaret had four boys and my aunt Mary had two."

"And you will have more than two," Barnaby assured his friend.

"I was barely able to do the duty with Katarina," Edward replied "And the first time was rough and painful, for both of us."

"Nonetheless," Barnaby replied "You are more experienced now."

"Yes," Agreed the King, before returning to his desk and smiling "Barnaby, go. I have work to do. I shall see you, tomorrow, I assume for our day out hunting?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Barnaby replied, bowing at the door before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>20th June 1554: Whitehall Palace, England: Chambers of The Princess Elizabeth<strong>

King Edward stood in the doorway to Princess Elizabeth's chambers. He knew, in all confidence, that Princess Elizabeth knew of the return of Lady Mary's husband and there were none, excluding the Duke of Northumberland and Barnaby Fitzpatrick, that the King trusted more.

Princess Elizabeth's Ladies-in-Waiting, which consisted of Kat Ashley, Blanche Parry, Leatitia and Mary Knollys, their mother, Catherine, and Elizabeth of Hardwick, amongst others, curtseyed to the King, who gave a nod of his head.

"Is your mistress here, Lady Ashley?" Asked the King "If she is, would you fetch her? I wish to speak with her."

Lady Katherine Ashley walked to the door of her mistress's chamber and stopped, waiting until the sound of Princess Elizabeth being dressed ended, after which, she knocked, twice.

"Yes? What is it Kat?" Came the voice of Princess Elizabeth from inside the room. Elizabeth, it seemed, was in a good mood, for her voice was cheerful and kind and it meant that she was not ill, for her voice was always angry in those circumstances.

"The King is here to see you, Your Highness."

There was a clunk and a thud, and Princess Elizabeth swore for a moment, before appearing in the doorway, a hairbrush in her hand. Handing the hairbrush to Catherine, she dismissed her Ladies-in-Waiting and curtseyed to her brother, who gestured to the nearby chairs.

Elizabeth sat opposite the King and gestured to the teapot on the table "Tea, Your Majesty?"

"No thank you, Bess," Replied the King "I came to discuss something of importance."

"Mary and her husband?" Questioned Elizabeth, crossing her left leg over her right leg before placing her elbows on her left leg, clasping her hands together and placing her chin onto her hands before smiling at her brother "News travels fast around court dear brother; you are still young and have yet to learn this. That is why I discuss things with family and friends at Hampton Court in the country or Windsor in the south. They are away from the pride, envy, scorn and derision of court."

"Yes," Edward agreed "Even though I dislike Windsor Castle, I can see what you mean." The King adjusted himself in the chair for a moment and looked to his sister "Now, Bess, I came to discuss with you, as you know, a matter of grave importance: Mary and her husband."

"What of them?" Inquired Elizabeth, glancing to the King again.

"You are not worried by it?"

"Whatever for?" Elizabeth questioned "Mary is not a threat. The people would never accept her, or her issue, as their monarch, as Mary is Catholic and the country would never go back to the days of Catholicism, after all, the days of Catholicism had the War of the Roses and created problems for our father's divorce and nearly drove the country to civil war for our father's divorce is what allowed both of us to be here. If the country had remained Catholic, then it would be under the control of whatever foreign country - most likely Spain - that Mary married into, and that is something that the people would never accept. Their monarch must be from England. They may have a foreign mother, like Margaret, but their father must come from England."

"Indeed, Bess," Edward agreed "But I cannot help but think of something that father told me before his death. He told me that I should put my sister's to death if they became a problem and began making trouble and, the thing is, I am tempted to put Mary to death... so what does that make me? Merely a blonder and slimmer version of father? Or my own man?"

"Mary would not execute you, Edward."

"She would," He interrupted "I am certain of that. If she had not liked my mother, then I am certain that, without a doubt, Mary would have sent me to the scaffold if she had become Queen. I will not let that happen. I will not let myself, or you and Margaret, be hurt by her. Never, Bess. Never."

"Edward, Your Majesty - " Began Elizabeth, but Edward cut her off with a raise of his hand.

"If she falls pregnant, then she will be placed under house arrest, as will her husband, and they will be seperated. They'll stay in the same estate, for I cannot kick Mary and her husband out of their home, but they will be seperated from each other, will only be allowed to meet for breakfast and dinner, and will be under close watch throughout their entire day."

"You cannot!" Elizabeth protested "She is your sister!"

"I can and will!" Edward snapped in reply "And Mary does not care about family. All she cares about is getting the throne. She would love for me to die soon and leave Margaret as a child Queen. Then, she would be able to take the throne from Margaret, divorce her husband, marry a foreigner and begit heirs from him."

There was a knock at the door, and Elizabeth looked up "Yes? What is it Kat?"

"Your sister, Lady Mary is here,"

"Let her in." Elizabeth replied, and Edward got to his feet, before striding into the other room and gently closing the door behind him, though, unbeknownst to Elizabeth, he held the door open slightly, so that he could hear the conversation between his sisters.

"Elizabeth." Greeted Lady Mary Brandon, nee Tudor, Duchess of Suffolk.

"Mary," Elizabeth embraced her sister "How lovely to see you. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I merely wanted to ask you to be godmother." Mary replied.

"Godmother?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"To my child." Mary replied, smiling, and, from behind the door, Edward's eyes narrowed and his fist clenched in anger. _Northumberland would pay,_ he thought to himself _Yes, Northumberland would pay for his lies_.

"Well," Elizabeth began, keeping her voice firm and not betraying her emotions "Congratulations, Mary. You are my sister, and I am happy for you, so, yes, I will be godmother to your child."

Mary smiled at her sister, and, from the other room, there was a cry of "Your Majesty?" a slam of a door and the sound of thundering hooves. Mary's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Edward was here?" She asked, slumping into the chair that Edward had been sitting in before she had arrived.

"He was in the other room." Elizabeth admitted, taking a seat in her chair and taking her sister's hand into hers "I did not think he'd be listening."

"He's never trusted me, Elizabeth," Mary admitted "And, if I am honest, I think that he never will. It is because I am a Catholic."

"It is," Elizabeth replied, sighing "Why can you not do as he asks?"

"What?" Mary exclaimed "Give up my faith? Become a heretic?"

"Only on the outside," Elizabeth interrupted the rant of her sister by raising her hand "You could remain a Catholic inside, but, on the outside, you would be conforming to our brother's wishes and he would trust you again... at least, after a few months he would."

"I could keep my religion, yet keep myself, and my child, safe?" For one moment, Mary seemed to be considering it. She glanced up to her sister "I will consider it and make my decision after the birth of my child. If it is a girl, I can remain Catholic and if it is a son, then I will convert."

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

_Review please. Reviews are what inspire me to continue._


	6. Truth and Lies

**Edward's Reign**

* * *

><p><em>July 1554. King Edward reluctantly meets with his sister, Mary. Discussions for the marriage of Princess Elizabeth begin. Stephen Gardiner, Bishop of Winchester, informs Mary of what the King is planning. Princess Elizabeth goes behind her brother's back and invites Mary to court. Frances Grey plots with the Duke of Northumberland to put her daughter, Katherine, into the King's bed.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI: Truth and Lies<strong>

**25th July 1554: Whitehall Palace, England: King Edward's Chambers**

"Your Majesty?"

King Edward glanced up from his documents, his hand still in his flaxen hair. His friend, and former whipping boy, Lord Barnaby Fitzpatrick, heir to the Baronety of Upper Ossory, was stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Barnaby, what is it?"

"Lady Mary is here," Barnaby replied "As ordered by Lord Northumberland."

The King's eyes narrowed for a moment, and he sighed "Fine. Let her in. But Lord Northumberland is not to enter my presence. I do not wish to see him."

"Understood, Your Majesty." Replied Barnaby, bowing and leaving the King's presence.

Once Barnaby had left, the door swung open again, and Lady Mary Tudor, Duchess of Suffolk was stood in the doorway. Her eyes caught Edward's and he looked away for a moment, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Your Majesty."

"Sister."

King Edward gestured to the chairs in his chambers and his sister took a seat. He joined her a few moments later and his eyes lingered on her stomach for a moment. Her pregnancy was not showing yet, for she was only a month pregnant, though, when it did show she would look fatter than she actually would be, for she, unlike Elizabeth and Edward, was of a short stature, like her mother, Katherine of Aragon.

"Your Majesty, I-"

"You deliberately disobeyed me, as you have done time and time before!" Edward roared, silencing his sister immediately "I have only spared you from the chopping block because Elizabeth asked me too. If she had not interfered then I would have sent you - and your husband and child - to the chopping block without a second thought. I have the documents all written, sister, do not make me use them." The King stood up, and loomed over his sister "If you _ever_ disobey me again, Mary, then know that you _will _face the chopping block if you do so. Now, leave. I have work to do."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Lady Mary rose, curtseyed and left and King Edward sat in the chair at the end of his desk, before letting his head fall onto the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>26th July 1554: Whitehall Palace, England: King Edward's Council Chambers<strong>

"And onto our next order of business," Began King Edward "The Marriage of the Lady Elizabeth."

"There are three choices, Your Majesty," Replied William Cecil "Eric of Sweden, Frederick of Denmark and William of Orange. They're all princes and are all first in line to succeed their father's as kings of their country."

"Eric of Sweden and William of Orange are the same age as her, are they not?" Questioned King Edward "And Frederick of Denmark a year younger still."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Replied Cecil "But that is not the pressing matter; the pressing matter, Your Majesty, is that Eric of Sweden and Frederick of Denmark are Catholic, not protestant."

"That is no matter, Cecil," replied King Edward "They may be Catholic, but they will be married to Elizabeth, and I would rather have Elizabeth's heir, Catholic or not, in the succession after Margaret. If Margaret does not have a brother and succeeds me as Queen of England, then her heir or heiress presumptive, would be Elizabeth's child."

"They would be her heir or heiress, Your Majesty, even if Catholic?"

"Yes," Replied the King "Elizabeth, even if her child is a Catholic, would raise her child to be loyal to me. Elizabeth - despite her mother being whom she was, is a loyal subject - certainly more loyal than my sister, Mary."

"Is the Princess Mary to be informed of this, Your Majesty?" Questioned Stephen Gardiner, Bishop of Winchester.

"No!" Replied the King, swifter than he wished "And none of you are to tell her, on pain of death." He glanced over to Northumberland, sat next to Gardiner "Write up all the advantages and disadvantages of the respective marriages, and bring that information to me. I will make my choice based on that, Lord Northumberland."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Would it not be easier, Your Majesty, to put the Lady Mary to death?" Questioned Northumberland.

For one moment, The King looked like his father. However, he did not reply to the Duke, said "Dismissed." and at the King's word, his councillors rose, bowed and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>27th July 1554: Westhorpe Hall, Westhorpe, Suffolk, England: Home of The Lady Mary<strong>

"The King intends to make her a Queen through marriage?"

"Yes, Princess," Replied Stephen Gardiner "He intends to marry her to either a Prince of Sweden, Denmark or Orange. They are the three choices."

"She would be a Queen, mother, sister and loyal to England to boot." Mary noted "The perfect sister. She is not hated by His Majesty, and can do anything she wishes. Anything."

"Not anything, Your Highness," Replied Gardiner "The King still keeps a close watch on her,"

"As he does me," Mary interrupted "That does not mean anything, Your Grace. The King merely wishes to keep us in his sight, or Elizabeth at least. He wishes for me to be away from his sight. My child will be born, raised and confined at Westhorpe hall for all their life. If my child is a son, he will, most certainly, not be able to succeed his father as Duke of Suffolk and eventual Baron Willoughby De Eresby, as the King will not want nobility being in my blood. No, it will be my husband's first son from a second wife who will succeed him."

"You cannot know that, Your Highness," Protested Gardiner.

"His Majesty may look like his mother, god rest her kind, loving and gentle soul, but he has the temper of our father. He would never allow anyone of my blood to rise to a high position. My child is a grandchild of King Henry VIII and a Spanish Claimant to the throne of England through both my mother and father. The King knows that, Lord Gardiner, and will never forget it."

* * *

><p><strong>29th July 1554: Whitehall Palace, England<strong>

"His Majesty, The King!"

King Edward entered, followed by his grooms. Reaching his sister, who was the only person in the room who had not curtseyed or bowed, he swept into a bow, saying "Madame," as he did so.

Princess Elizabeth curtseyed, saying "Your Majesty," in reply, as she did so. Edward moved forward and took her hands in his as Elizabeth continued "It makes me happy to see your spirits much improved."

"I had a good physician." Replied Edward, smiling. Both he and his sister knew that he had not been ill, but the news of Mary's pregnancy had made Edward become rather angry since he had discovered it and he had remained in his chamber sulking for a few days until he had recovered from the news "Nevertheless, I intend we shall visit the shrine of Sir Thomas Beckett, and give our thanks."

"I have arranged for something else," Elizabeth replied, mentally praying that what she had planned would work "Which, I hope with all my heart, will make you very happy."

She, in the absence of a Queen, stood, still holding Edward's hand, by his side.

Lady Mary Tudor, Duchess of Suffolk, emerged from around the corner, as the Herald cried "Your Majesty, the Lady Mary Tudor!"

Mary, head held high and staring directly at the King, strode down the gap between all of the people. All of the courtiers bowed as Mary stopped about a foot away from her brother and sister. King Edward was not smiling.

Mary dropped into a deep curtsey, and said "I ask Your Majesty for his blessing."

"My own sister." He held out a hand for her to take, which she did, and rose "You know, Elizabeth, of course."

Mary leaned forward and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, causing Elizabeth to smile.

"I remember some of you were desirious that I should put this jewel to death." Began King Edward, his eyes lingering on Northumberland for a moment.

Mary, who had looked around, had recognised the words from her own father's reign when she and he had been reconciled by Edward's mother, Queen Jane Seymour. Her breath caught in her throat, and she slumped, fainting into her brother's arms.

"I've got you," He whispered, quietly to her "You're safe."

Helping her up, and holding her hand, Edward steered her gently away.

"Be of good cheer, Mary," He began "For I swear, nothing now will go against you."

He kissed her hand, and placed it into the waiting hand of Elizabeth, before calling "Continue!" and backing away.

"Are you happy?" Questioned Elizabeth, as she and Mary began to walk together. Several courtiers, including Robert, Ambrose and John Dudley all moved aside to let them pass.

"Yes, Elizabeth." Replied Mary, smiling, which was something she had not done since their father, King Henry VIII, had died.

"His Majesty has agreed to give you lodgings at court, and others at Westminster." Elizabeth informed her sister "I have seen them both; they're beautiful."

"I am very grateful to his Majesty..." Replied Mary "...And to you."

King Edward, stood nearby, smiled at Elizabeth and Mary, before leaning close to Barnaby Fitzpatrick and whispering "Everyone says my sister, Mary, is innocent. That she doesn't know any unclean or foul speech. Do you believe that? Do you believe that anyone could be _that _innocent?" Barnaby looked to his King, who continued "Go and find out; keep an eye on Mary, Barnaby, but do not let her know."

Barnaby bowed, and left.

"What are you up too, Mary?" Muttered King Edward.

"What makes you think that your sister is up to something, Your Majesty?" Questioned a voice from behind him, and King Edward glanced over his shoulder. It was his cousin, Edward Seymour, 1st Baron Beauchamp of Hache and 1st Earl of Hertford, who had been restored to his father's titles after his father's execution.

"She is my sister, Lord Seymour," Replied King Edward "And she is a daughter of King Henry VIII, not to mention the fact that she has Spanish blood, and a claim to the thrones of Spain and England. As well as this, she has many Catholic supporters and she would, I know, willingly see me, Margaret and Elizabeth die so that she can take the throne. And now, being pregnant, she is more of a threat than ever before."

* * *

><p><strong>30th July 1554: Bradgate Park, Leicestershire, England: Home of Lady Frances Brandon<strong>

"Would it work?" Asked Lord Northumberland.

"Katherine has been noted as having inherited her grandmother's beauty," Replied Frances Grey, Nee Brandon, Dowager Marchioness of Dorset "And the King likes beautiful women - his first wife was a beautiful woman after all."

"Indeed she was." Replied Lord Northumberland "But the King would never take your daughter into his bed at her age - his first wife was almost fifteen when she died and Katherine is only fourteen. The King will want a wife that is at least sixteen."

"It does not have to be now," Frances interrupted "But, eventually, she must be Queen. She comes from a fertile family."

"Yet, Lady Frances, your son did not live to adulthood."

"No," Agreed Frances "He did not. But the children of my daughters will survive to adulthood. Jane's son will be the future Marcquess of Dorset and Katherine's son - when she has him - will be the future King of England."

"If the King chooses her." Replied Lord Northumberland "He is, currently, contemplating an imperial marriage, to smooth relations with the Emperor, without having to go back to the see of Rome."

"Why would he contemplate a Catholic marriage?" Frances asked "He despises Catholics."

"If he marries a Catholic, then Rome and the Emperor are appeased as is Lady Mary." Replied Lord Northumberland "It keeps all of the King's opposition happy. His sister, the Emperor, and all the Catholic monarchs that have dealings with England."

"So, who does he intend to marry?"

"Eleanora of Austria," Replied Lord Northumberland "Daughter of Ferdinand I, King of the Romans, Hungary, Croatia and Bohemia and his deceased wife, Anne of Bohemia and Hungary."

"So his Majesty is marrying the daughter of his sisters cousin?"

"Nothing has been arranged yet, and the King is still in mourning for his first wife." Replied Lord Northumberland.

"Then I have several years to groom Katherine into the perfect Queen." Replied Frances, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

_Review please. Reviews are what inspire me to continue._

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will have a time jump to 1556<strong>


	7. Kings, Lovers, Daughters

**Edward's Reign**

* * *

><p><em>January 1556. King Edward, having fallen in love with Katherine Grey, intends to marry her and make her his Queen. The Duke of Northumberland thinks about the matter. Discussions for the marriage of Princess Margaret begin. Princess Margaret comes to court.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII: Kings, Lovers, Daughters.<strong>

**7th January 1556: Whitehall Palace, England: King Edward's Chambers**

"Katherine!"

King Edward crossed the room, slipped both arms around Katherine's waist and pulled her in close. Pressing his lips to hers, he breathed in her scent. God, how he wanted her; to feel her flesh against his, to see her conceive his sons, to have her all for himself.

"Your Majesty." As he released her, she bobbed a curtsey.

He smiled, pulled her against him, and kissed her again. His hand began to move down her leg and began to lift up the front of her skirt. She gently pushed the hand down and pulled away, saying "Not until we're married. You promised me that, Edward. You can have my maidenhead when we're married, and not before."

The King growled throatily, moving forward once more. Capturing her lips in his, he grabbed several kisses before pulling away.

"Have you told Northumberland, yet?" Katherine asked; Lord Northumberland, the father-in-law of her sister, Jane, had to agree to the match, and had been pressuring Edward to marry for several months.

"No," Replied Edward, shaking his head "Not yet. I intend to tell him tomorrow, when I meet with him. He cannot refuse, for I am his king. If he refuses, then I will take off his head. You will be Queen by next month, Katherine."

"And then I will have your sons." She kissed him again, and this time, she did not pull away when he began grabbing kisses. She was to be his Queen, and the mother of his sons. Nothing could go wrong now.

* * *

><p><strong>8th January 1556: Whitehall Palace, England: King Edward's Chambers.<strong>

The Duke of Northumberland left the room as King Edward sighed; Northumberland was not happy that the King no longer wanted an imperial match and was marrying the daughter of a mere Marquess, but as the King's advisor, he had no choice but to accept; if the King had expressed this wish two years ago, after the death of Queen Katarina, then the Duke would have persuaded him otherwise, as the King was underage. Now, the King was eighteen, and of age so he could rule in his own right.

However, his choice did have certain benefits; Katherine Grey was English, and thus had no other prior loyalties; she was the granddaughter of the King's aunt, Mary, The Dowager Queen of France, and thus through their marriage there was one less threat to the throne, and, above all, she came from a fertile family for her father was one of eight children.

For far too long the fate of England had been perilous as King Henry VII's eldest son, Arthur, had died, and King Henry VIII had not had King Edward until his third marriage - at which point he was in his fourties.

Maybe, just maybe, King Edward did know what he was doing by choosing an English girl - and a girl with Tudor blood too. Perhaps King Edward did not give into lust like his father.

Maybe... the future of England would be secure.

* * *

><p><strong>8th January 1556: Whitehall Palace, England<strong>

"My Lords," Began King Edward as he settled himself in his seat "As many of you know, I wish to find a marriage for my daughter, Margaret. Unlike my upcoming marriage to an English woman, Margaret's must be to a foreign Prince - or King."

"We have three suggestions, Your Majesty," Began William Cecil, rising as he did so "One; Spain. It is an imperial match, her husband would be a Catholic, and she would have to convert. This marriage would also keep the Emperor happy and prevent any Imperial invasions, but her husband, Don Carlos, is nine years older than she is, deformed and showing signs of mental instability."

Robert Dudley, one of the King's close friends, had scoffed at the thought of The Princess Margaret, Heiress Presumptive to the Throne of England, marrying one of the children of Prince Philip of Spain, who would be the future King.

"Two; France." Continued Cecil, as if Robert had not interrupted "Queen Mary of Scotland is to be married to the eldest son, but the second son, Charles, is only six years old, so there is not to large an age difference - though he too, is Catholic. This marriage would upset the Emperor, but would ally England to France."

Unlike Robert Dudley, Barnaby Fitzpatrick had kept quiet, though his displeasure with the suggestion was evident on his face.

"Third; Portugal. The future King of Portugal, Prince Sebastian, is only five months older than Princess Margaret and thus, there is no risk of him marrying someone else before she comes of age. Like the previous two suggestions, he is Catholic, though he, unlike France and Spain, will not ask Princess Margaret to convert."

"Portugal," Began King Edward "Seems to be the best option; I do not want a mad, deformed child laying claim to my throne, and the French could easily use Margaret's claim to take my throne from me. Thus, Portugal is left. Get me a portrait of Prince Sebastian of Portugal; I will look at it and make my decision and the picture will then be given to my daughter, Margaret."

The King glanced over to the rest of his council and asked "Any other business?"

"One other matter, Your Majesty." Began Cecil "Your wedding to Lady Katherine Grey next month has provided one problem; notably the positions of your sisters, The Lady Mary and the Lady Elizabeth."

"Due to her upcoming marriage, Elizabeth has been reinstated as a Princess, and thus, will be in the Royal Pew, but Mary will not. Mary will sit with her husband and son."

"Very well, Your Majesty." Cecil replied, giving a bow in his seat.

"Dismissed." The King got up. His Privy Council bowed to him and he left the room with Robert Dudley and Barnaby Fitzpatrick close behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>9th January 1556: Whitehall Palace, England: King Edward's Chambers<strong>

King Edward smiled at the sight of his daughter. Princess Margaret had grown since her birth, and could walk and speak, though she could not understand long words due to her young age of one and a half.

"Margaret!" The King ran forward and lifted his daughter high into his arms. Robert Dudley snorted, and Barnaby Fitzpatrick elbowed him in the stomach. Thankfully, King Edward had not heard Robert's snort.

"Papa!" Margaret cried, happily; her father was supporting her with one hand on her back and the other on her bottom, but she had both hands on his shoulders as well.

He kissed her cheek "Aren't you beautiful? Aren't you the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"I don't know," She replied, timidly.

"Yes, you are." Cooed King Edward, gently adjusting Margaret's dress in an affectionate manner "How do you feel?"

"Well." She replied.

"Well." King Edward repeated, before smiling and placing a kiss onto her cheek "Papa's busy." He handed her back to her Governess "Be good," He tapped her gently on the chest "And do everything you're told."

"Yes, Papa." Replied Margaret as he walked off. He stopped, turned, waved affectionately at her, and Mary Ftzroy led her away.

Once Margaret had gone, and they had continued walking, King Edward elbowed Robert in the stomach "I heard you snort." He informed Robert "Don't do it again. Especially not when my daughter is around."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

_Review please. Reviews are what inspire me to continue._


	8. The Grey Queen

**Edward's Reign**

* * *

><p><em>February 1556. King Edward and Lady Katherine Grey are married with Princess Margaret as one of the witnesses<em>_. Princess Margaret is married, by proxy, to Prince Sebastian of Portugal._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII: The Grey Queen<strong>

**1st February 1556: Whitehall Palace, England: Chapel of Westminster**

Edward, clad entirely in white, walked down the aisle to the alter. His crown, firmly placed on his head, glistened. Katherine Grey, clad entirely in white as well with a small tiara on her head, was already at the alter, hand-in-hand with her mother, Lady Frances Grey, nee Brandon, the Dowager Marchioness of Dorset.

"Kate," Greeted Edward, holding out a hand for her to take as he reached her side.

"Your Majesty," She replied, taking the hand as her mother returned to her seat.

"We are come here together, before God and these witnesses, to join in Holy Matrimony, Edward VI, King of England, Ireland and France, Defender of the Faith, Supreme Head of the Church of England, and the Lady Katherine Grey," Began Archbishop Cranmer "And if there be any among you who may imagine some impediment as to why they should not be married, let them now speak out or forever hold their tongue."

In the pew, Jane and Guilford smiled happily to each other as Princess Margaret giggled happily from her position in the Royal Pew next to her Aunt Elizabeth; Edward turned his head sideways slightly and glanced at Northumberland, who was stood a few places down from Jane and Guilford, and who remained stoic and quiet. Turning back, he smiled.

Edward spoke his vows in a clear voice, and, exulting inwardly, Katherine did the same. As Archbishop Cranmer pronounced them man and wife, anointed her Queen and motioned for the newlywed pair to rise, so that Edward could kiss her, full on the mouth, before a cheering Court, Katherine realised that she was getting all her childhood dreams and more besides. She had just married a King, and become a Queen. She had married King Edward VI of England, Ireland and France and she was now his anointed Queen.

Edward turned, took his wife by the hand, and led her down the aisle and into the main hall of Whitehall Palace. He clapped his hand and the music began as He and Katherine took their seats at the banqueting table.

"May I dance?" Katherine asked.

"Of course, my Queen," Replied Edward, pressing his lips against hers and kissing her passionately. Katherine got up, curtseyed, and joined Barnaby Fitzpatrick on the dancefloor.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd February 1556: Whitehall Palace, England: Audience Chambers outside the Chambers of King Edward and Queen Katherine<strong>

"Have you woken Her Majesty yet?" Asked Frances, now the principal Lady-in-Waiting to her daughter.

Margaret Audley, the sixteen year old cousin to Queen Katherine and niece to Frances, shook her head; Margaret was one of Queen Katherine's ladies, and the betrothed of the Duke of Norfolk, who had received permission from the King two years prior.

"No, Ma'am." She replied, curtseying.

"Well, why not?" Questioned Frances, her nostrils flaring at Margaret's insubordination.

Margaret didn't reply, for she didn't need too. The rhythmic thumping of a headboard and the cry of "Oh, Edward!" came a few moment's later followed by a cry of "Oh, Kate!" from the King; Margaret, knowing what it meant, blushed. The King and Queen were making love.

"That's why, Ma'am." Margaret replied "I did not need to wake her up, for she and the King have been up for several hours and spent several hours doing the same activity last night."

"Very well," Frances replied.

Margaret picked up the linen from the chair nearby, curtseyed, and left, missing the smile that crossed Frances's face as she too, left.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd February 1556: Whitehall Palace, England: Chapel of Westminster<strong>

Princess Margaret, resplendant in a gown of purple and gold, stood opposite the Portuguese Ambassador, who was acting as a proxy husband for her; Prince Sebastian of Portugal, due to his young age and status, was unable to come to England, but had married Margaret by proxy shortly before Edward had married Katherine.

Archbishop Cranmer, who had conducted Edward's marriage, was conducting Margaret's too.

"Do you, Margaret Tudor, Princess of England, Ireland and France, take Sebastian, Prince of Portugal and the Algarves as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death you do part, according to God's holy ordinance?"

Princess Margaret did not even look around before, in a loud and clear voice, she replied "I do,"

"Then repeat after me." Cranmer began "I, Margaret Tudor, Princess of England, Ireland and France, take thee, Sebastian, Prince of Portugal and the Algarves, to my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Margaret repeated the vows to the best of her ability; Cranmer then turned to the Portuguese Ambassador and asked him if he, for Sebastian, took Margaret as a wife; once he replied "I do," Cranmer made him repeat the same thing that Margaret had repeated, only switching the two names and titles around.

Once the Portuguese Ambassador had finished the vows, the ring was handed to him; he said "With this Ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." and placed the ring onto Margaret's finger, thus making her the wife of Prince Sebastian and the future Queen of Portugal.

Princess Elizabeth, betrothed Prince William of Orange and sat in the Royal Pew, sobbed into a handkerchief as her little niece was married. King Edward, patted her on the shoulder. Robert Dudley, Elizabeth's best friend and confidante from childhood, moved forward and took over the King's role as everyone in the Royal Pew, including the sobbing Princess Elizabeth, rose to clap as Princess Margaret and the Portuguese Ambassador, in place of Prince Sebastian, walked down the aisle.

For one moment, Edward caught sight of the ghost of his first wife, Katarina, who, like Elizabeth, was sobbing into a handkerchief as she watched her daughter pass her. Edward gave a small nod of acknowledgement to her; she curtseyed and vanished.

King Edward, once Princess Margaret had emerged to the cheering crowds outside Whitehall Chapel, approached her; she, noticing him, cried "Papa!" and toddled forward. He scooped Margaret into his arms, she shrieking happily as he did so, and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"You did wonderfully, Margaret," He informed her, kissing her again "My little girl, the future Queen of Portugal."

Margaret merely smiled, and hugged her father happily. She was not Margaret Tudor, Princess of England, Ireland and France, anymore, but was now Margaret Tudor, Princess of England, Ireland, France, Portugal and the Algarves and would, one day, be the future Queen of Portugal.

Now, however, her banqueting feast awaited.

* * *

><p><strong>4th February 1556: Whitehall Palace, England: Audience Chambers outside the Chambers of King Edward and Queen Katherine<strong>

"Sweetheart," Began King Edward, kissing Katherine passionately for a moment "I have someone I would like you to meet."

Princess Margaret and Queen Katherine had never truly met; they had seen each other in passing, but had never met face to face, as Margaret was usually away from court at Cambridge Castle, also known as Castle Mound, in Cambridgeshire, and Katherine had not been at court until she had turned fifteen in January 1555, at which point, Princess Margaret had already left court.

Princess Margaret, hand in hand with her Governess, Lady Mary Fitzroy, The Dowager Duchess of Richmond and Somerset, entered the room; Mary stopped by the door, as protocol dictated, but Margaret toddled to her father and dipped a curtsey.

"Say hello to the Queen, Margaret."

"Madame," Greeted Margaret, curtseying to her as well; Margaret, now resplendent in the green and white dress used to signify her status as a Tudor Princess, did not seem nervous, like Edward had expected, but seemed to be taking it all in her stride. Princess Margaret wore a necklace, with five gemstones of Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Amethyst and Gold respectively, on it. The five gemstones all extended from a gemstone of silver in the middle of the necklace.

"Hello, Princess," Replied Katherine, crouching down so that she was at the same height as Princess Margaret "Aren't you a pretty girl?"

"I am, Madame." Margaret replied; she took hold of the necklace and held it up "Papa always says so. I liked your gift. Thank you for giving it to me."

"It was my pleasure, Princess." Katherine assured her "You were already a Princess, but now you will definitely shine at the Portuguese court when you arrive."

King Edward, Princess Margaret and Queen Katherine all knew that Margaret would not leave until she was at least 12, but everything, excluding the boat that would take her to Portugal, had already been prepared for her depature.

Princess Margaret smiled at the compliment of her step-mother, and curtseyed again. Edward moved forward, lifted her into his arms and kissed her on the cheek several times.

"Is she eating well, Lady Mary?" Asked King Edward, as he adjusted Margaret's tiara, which had been finely crafted out of amber. According to the notes - written by King Henry VIII - that had been found with them, the tiara was supposed to have been given to Edward's mother after she had given birth to him, but she had died before she could receive it. Edward had, initially, intended to give it to Katarina, but she, like his own mother, had died before she could receive it, and Edward thought that it was only fair that his daughter receive it instead of her mother.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Replied Mary, curtseying.

"And her studies?" Questioned The King "How do they go?"

"Her studies go well, Your Majesty," Mary replied "She excels in Latin, History and Mathematics, as well as English and Portuguese, to name a few."

"That's good," Edward replied, pinching Margaret's cheeks "But don't spoil her too much."

Margaret smiled up at him as he put her down, their hug lingering a little longer than a hug between a Monarch and a Princess should. She curtseyed to her father, said "Papa," before she curtseyed to Katherine, said "Madame," and, with her father's permission, toddled back to Mary, who led her out of the room.

"Now," Began Edward, snaking his arms around Katherine's waist and kissing her "Shall we get her a brother?"

With that, he dismissed Katherine's ladies, and led her to the bedroom, where the rhythmic thumping of the headboard could be heard...

...For the next two hours.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

_Review please. Reviews are what inspire me to continue._


	9. Queens and Confrontations

**Edward's Reign**

* * *

><p><em>March 1556. Princess Elizabeth muses on her recent marriage. Frances Brandon confronts Katherine as to why she is not yet pregnant. King Edward visits Elizabeth at Hatfield.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IX: Queens and Confrontations<strong>

**23rd March 1556: Hatfield House, Hatfield, Hertfordshire, England: Home of Elizabeth, Queen of the Netherlands**

Princess Elizabeth Tudor had been married, by proxy, to William, Prince of Orange, for three days, and was not sure how she felt. Her marriage gave her precedence with her brother at court, and meant that, after Queen Katherine, she was the highest ranking lady at court, but her marriage also meant that she would, eventually, have to leave England and go to the Netherlands to begin her marriage.

However, she also knew that marriage was the path to an early death - her mother, Anne Boleyn, and her stepmother, Katherine Howard, were proof of that - and she knew that she would have to be careful when she eventually arrived in the Netherlands.

"The Queen, Your Majesty," Whispered Kat Ashley, as she adjusted Elizabeth's crown, which had been sent over from the Netherlands with the Ambassador of the Netherlands.

"Thank you, Kat." Replied Elizabeth, as she flicked her hair over her shoulders so that her golden red-gold locks cascaded down her back. Holding herself high and adjusting her jewel incrusted green and white dress - which signified her status as a Tudor Princess - she stood up to greet Queen Katherine; Katherine and Elizabeth had never met; Elizabeth had attended the marriage, but she and Queen Katherine had never been introduced to each other. Until now, for Queen Katherine had decided to visit Elizabeth at Hatfield.

Compared to Elizabeth, Queen Katherine looked tiny; she had inherited the beauty of her grandmother, Elizabeth's aunt, Dowager Queen Mary of France, but had not inherited the height that came with being a Tudor; all of the Tudors - excluding the Duchess of Suffolk, who had inherited her mother's stature - were tall and attractive and had an air of arrogance around them, and Elizabeth, being a Tudor, was no different.

"Your Majesty." Elizabeth greeted Katherine formally, but did not curtsey; Katherine may have been Queen, but she was not a Princess by birth, merely the daughter of a Marquess, and Elizabeth had no intention of being below her in status.

Katherine waited for a moment, to see if Elizabeth would curtsey, and a look, frighteningly similar to her mother's, came across her face when Elizabeth did not move and she snapped "You will curtsey to me, I am the Queen!"

"I hate to disappoint you, Your Majesty, but I am Elizabeth, and I only curtsey to two people - my brother and my husband - and no-one else." Elizabeth had not sat down, and seemed to radiate an aura that made her seem undefeatable.

"You will bow to me!" Snapped Katherine "I am the Queen of England!"

"I am the Queen of the Netherlands and a Princess thrice over!" Elizabeth replied "I am a Princess of England, Ireland and France!"

"You are nothing but the bastard daughter of a whore!" Roared Katherine in reply; Kat gasped, covering her mouth in shock as Elizabeth's face flicked into a look of complete loathing.

"I, Madame," She began, anger filling her voice as she swept forward and loomed over Katherine "Am the daughter of King Henry VIII, King of England, Ireland and France, and Queen Anne Boleyn! I am not some common baseborn brat! I have royal blood in my veins through both sides of my family, unlike you, who can merely state a tiny claim through your mother, who hardly has a chance of succeeding anyway!"

Katherine went bright red, not in embarrassment, but in fury "I am the Queen! You will show me some respect."

"Very well..." Replied Elizabeth, sweeping into a curtsey which was so small that it was identical to the ones her sister, Mary, usually gave to the King "Good day, _Your Majesty_,"

"You cannot leave my sight without my permission!" Katherine informed Elizabeth.

Elizabeth made a gesture to her ladies, who picked up their sewing and scuttled through another door. Once Kat had passed through, Elizabeth followed; turning in the doorway, she said "Hatfield is my home, and I said, 'Good day, _Your Majesty_.'" and closed the door in the face of Queen Katherine.

Elizabeth heard Katherine cry out in frustration and leave.

"That was stupid," Kat noted "She'll only tell the King."

"Let her," Elizabeth replied, nonchalantly, as she took a seat in one of the chairs and picked up her sewing; Kat and the other ladies did the same and sat around their mistress "She cannot hurt me, for I am the Queen of the Netherlands. If Edward throws me into the tower, or has my head chopped off, then he will plunge England into war with the Netherlands."

Kat gave Elizabeth a calculating look, said "You're more like your mother than you know, Elizabeth," and fell quiet as she continued with her sewing, leaving Elizabeth confused as to what Kat meant.

* * *

><p><strong>24th March 1556: Whitehall Palace, England: Chambers of King Edward and Queen Katherine<strong>

Katherine Grey, Queen Consort of England, Ireland and France, looked up from the bed, as her sister, Mary Grey, appeared in the doorway and said "The Dowager Marchioness of Dorset, Your Maje-"

"Out of my way!" Frances Brandon, the Dowager Marchioness of Dorset, pushed past Mary, cutting her off in the middle of her sentence; Once she was sure they were alone, she turned to Mary and said "Out!"

Mary scuttled away; Frances turned to her middle daughter with a look of anger on her face.

"I hear," She began "from court rumour, that you are not pregnant yet, Katherine. Why is this? Jane was pregnant soon after her marriage, and so was I, so why are you not the same? You should have the King's son growing inside you!"

"Would you rather I be pregnant like you, Mama?" Questioned Katherine "Was your son, my brother with Papa, not stillborn, Mama? Would you rather I suffer the same fate and lose my place as Queen because my son was stillborn?"

Frances grumbled slightly and replied "Very well. Just make sure that you do become pregnant, Katherine."

"I will, Mama," Katherine assured her mother "Do not worry about that. Edward can't resist me."

"Just make sure you have son, eventually, Katherine." Frances replied "If you are like me, you may have several daughters first and then a son, but make sure that you give the King a son. Everything depends on it. Everything."

* * *

><p><strong>25th March 1556: Hatfield House, Hatfield, Hertfordshire, England: Home of Elizabeth, Queen of the Netherlands<strong>

"The King is here, Bess."

Kat Ashley, the principal Lady-In-Waiting to Elizabeth, was the only person - outside of the royal family - who could get away with calling Elizabeth by that name, for Kat had been the surrogate mother to Elizabeth during her childhood years and had more than earned the right to be informal around Elizabeth.

"Take him through to the parlour, Kat. I shall be along in a moment."

As Kat left, Elizabeth moved to the dresser nearby and opened the dresser. Inside was a ring. The ring bore the initial _'E'_ in table-cut diamonds and contained miniature busts of Elizabeth and Anne Boleyn inside; Anne Boleyn's portrait was in the top of the ring, on the underside of the part that contained the _'E'_ and Elizabeth's portrait was in the other section.

Elizabeth would, of course, never show this to anyone except Kat; Mary loathed her mother and would be horrified to learn of such a ring and Edward, while indifferent towards her mother, did not like it when she mentioned her mother, for it reminded him of his, who was tragically taken from him before he could know her.

Making sure that the ring was firmly settled on her finger, she adjusted her crown for a moment and headed through to the parlour to greet the King.

"Bess." King Edward rose to greet his sister; pale and thinner than ever, it was quite clear to Elizabeth that he had been ill "I am here to-"

"I know why you are here, Edward," Elizabeth interrupted "You're here because the Queen told of how she was treated when she was here."

"Indeed, Bess." Coughed the King "She was very upset."

"I was called a 'bastard daughter of a whore' by Her Majesty." Elizabeth replied "I will apologise for my actions, but I will not meet with her until such time as she comes to see me as the Princess and Queen that I am."

"Very well, Bess." Acquiesced the King, getting up "I shall inform Katherine of your reply; she won't be happy."

Elizabeth scoffed for a moment, placing herself in the chair opposite the King "Let her be upset. The Queen will not meet with me until she acknowledges me as your sister and the Queen and Princess that I am. That is final."

King Edward, having grown up with Elizabeth, knew better than to argue with her when her mind was made up "Very well. Very well. I'll be returning to Whitehall soon, Bess. Will I see you at court soon?"

Elizabeth nodded, placed a kiss onto the cheek of her brother as he rose, and bid him goodbye. Once again, victory was hers!

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

_Review please. Reviews are what inspire me to continue._


	10. The Heiress's Kidnapping

**Edward's Reign**

* * *

><p><em>April 1556: John Dudley attempts to kidnap Princess Margaret. King Edward and Princess Margaret have a moment together.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X: The Heiress's Kidnapping<strong>

**24th April 1556: Whitehall Palace, England**

"Here he is. My black hunter. I call him Achilles. Would you like to stroke him?" John Dudley spoke to the Princess Margaret kindly, and she smiled, reaching out her small hand. He lifted her up into his arms, glancing around to see if anyone was watching, and cursing as a gaggle of pageboys crossed the yard.

"Ach-lles." Margaret repeated softly, patting the horse's nose. John Dudley nodded distractedly.

"Yes, yes. That's right."

The last of the pageboys disappeared. It was now or never. John Dudley moved faster than he'd ever moved in his life, throwing Margaret into the saddle, and swinging himself up behind her. The Princess screamed as he kicked the horse forward, but he didn't slow down, didn't hesitate, didn't even say anything to try to reassure her. He just gave the horse its head, longing to get to the safety of the woods, hoping and praying his head start would be enough.

* * *

><p>Mary Knollys, meanwhile, had finished mending the pile of linens she had been assigned, and was just folding them in the window seat, when a flurry of hoof beats in the yard outside broke into her concentration. She glanced up, just in time to see Lord John Dudley jump the palace gates, Princess Margaret held firmly in the saddle in front of him. Even from this distance, Mary could see the terror in the little girl's eyes. This was no pleasure ride that she was on.<p>

Mary didn't even stop to think. She snatched up her skirts and ran.

Ran through the palace to The Queen's bedchamber, where she burst in, wildly out of breath.

"Cate! Come quickly!"

In her panic, Mary didn't even realise that she'd used the childhood pet name for her friend- the one Catherine had dropped in favour of her full name when they had come to Court as maids to poor Queen Katarina. She didn't also realise she had just used the childhood name in front of the Queen's other ladies. Catherine looked up, fully intent on scolding her maid for forgetting - and then saw the panic in her eyes. In an instant, she was at Mary's side, holding her close.

"What's wrong? Mary, tell me. For God's sake, what's wrong? Is it the King?"

"Lord Dudley - Princess Margaret - kidnapped!" Mary panted. It was all she could manage, but Catherine needed no more than that. Keeping a tight hold of Mary's arm, she ran to the door and dashed through, pulling her young maid with her.

"Come on! We have to tell the King!"

* * *

><p>"I'll kill him! If he has hurt her, I swear I will kill him!" Edward raged, the crown, which normally sat straight on his head, was lopsided, as he fumed with anger. Barnaby Fitzpatrick put a calming hand on his friend's shoulder.<p>

"I'm sure Lord Dudley does not plan to hurt the Princess, Your Majesty."

"Why? Because she's worth more to him alive?" Edward snarled. Barnaby held up his hand reluctantly.

"Touche, Sire. But it will not come to that, I promise you. I have four dozen of my best men already giving chase, and Queen Elizabeth has gone with them; Queen Catherine, has not, but she has sent several batallions of her father's men after the Princess - Lady Frances is furious. Queen Elizabeth rides like a Diana. She can use a bow as well as any man, and Queen Catherine cares deeply for the Princess. No man will be able to resist the pair of them together. They will bring her back, safe and sound. They will bring her back."

* * *

><p>"Stop! Stop in the name of the King!" Elizabeth was ahead of the pack, her cry echoed over the horizon. Her bow and arrows hooked over her left shoulder, shaking in the breeze from the speed she was going, she was giving Lord Dudley. She would have to thank her father - by visiting his grave - for teaching her how to ride when she was younger, that is, if she came out of this fiasco alive. She shook those thoughts from her head and concentrated on the task at hand. Her niece had been kidnapped my a man, whom, at the moment, she assumed was completely mad, and when she caught him, not if she caught him, when she caught him, he would pay dearly for this act.<p>

Lord Dudley heard the shouts behind him, and urged his horse on yet again, but the animal was jaded. Tired, exhausted, worn out. It could do no more. Even as he spurred it desperately, it stumbled, and then crashed into the holly bush it had been attempting to jump. By the time he had backed it out, and swung its head, it was too late. He was surrounded, and Queen Elizabeth, looking like someone had just said something bad about her mother in front of her, was pointing a bow at his head.

"Hand over the Princess and give yourself up." Her voice was cold, clear and hard, as befitted a Tudor's. John bowed mockingly to her; if he could get the King's half-sister to think kindly of him, despite what he had done...

"I said; hand over the Princess Margaret, and give yourself up." Elizabeth glared daggers at him. Ah. It wouldn't work then. Lord Dudley released his grip on the royal girl in front of him, and Kat Ashley, her eyes flashing sapphire blue with relief, rode up to him, and tenderly placed the young Princess on her own saddle, bending her head and crooning to the little girl to reassure her. Sir Henry Bedingfield, one of the King's finest soldiers, dragged John from the saddle, and forced him to kneel on the cold earth of the forest, pinning his arms behind him and lashing his wrists together firmly.

"Lord John Dudley, Duke of Northumberland, I am hereby arresting you on charges of High Treason in the name of His Sovereign Majesty, King Edward VI."

At those words, John crumpled. The fight went out of him. It had always been a daring plan - to kidnap the Princess and to use her as a hostage to force the King into giving him more power at Court; and now it had failed. He would have to pay the price.

He heard Kat Ashley say to the Princess "It's all right Jane. You're safe now. We'll get you home to Papa." and then Kat pulled the Princess close, holding her, tightly with one arm while the Princess curled up in her protective grasp, and John knew that, for him, at least, it was a lie. It wasn't all right. He was charged with treason, and sooner or later, he'd be going to the Tower to reside at "His Majesty's Pleasure". There was nothing, nothing he could do about it. John Dudley let himself be dragged away, as the convoy turned and galloped off, Elizabeth's bow and arrows hung over her shoulder again, her long, red, hair cascading down her back and flapping in the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Evening: Whitehall Palace, England: Chambers of Princess Margaret<strong>

"Where is she?"

The door to the chambers of Princess Margaret burst open with a loud thud; King Edward, dressed in a nightgown, was stood in the doorway.

"Papa!" Princess Margaret, crying loudly, threw herself at her father; King Edward stooped and caught his daughter, before hauling her into his arms and holding her close. Placing several kisses onto his daughter's head, he allowed her to curl up in his arms. While, like his father, not emotional, he adored his daughter and would do anything to protect her.

"Oh, my darling. Thank goodness you're safe. Did Northumberland hurt you?"

"No Papa." Replied Jane from her father's arms as she looked up at him with two blotchy red eyes that meant she had been crying.

The door behind the King burst open with an almighty crash, sending one of the portraits - of Queen Elizabeth of York - clattering to the floor with a crash, causing one of Princess Margaret's ladies to leap up, shrieking in fear; Queen Elizabeth, The Ambassador to the Netherlands and Lady Mary were stood in the doorway, both of the King's sisters looking white as the living dead. Lady Mary gave a shriek of delight, whirled forward and pressed several wet slopping kisses to the head of Princess Margaret; Elizabeth meanwhile, hand still over her thudding heart and heaving bosom, took several heaving breathes and leaned on the Ambassador to the Netherlands.

"She'll recover?" Inquired Elizabeth; the King looked over to her and nodded, causing her to give a large sigh "Thank heavens; Queen Jane is watching over her - Queen Katarina too."

Lady Mary pulled away from her neice, muttered something about "praying to the true god" for saving her niece and fled; Elizabeth gave her a small smile as she passed and placed a kiss onto Margaret's head herself. Stating that "urgent business" awaited, she left with the Ambassador of the Netherlands.

"Will she be alright?" Inquired Margaret's governess, Mary Fitzroy.

"I think so," Began the King, handing Margaret back to her aunt and governess "If she awakens during the night, then do not force her to go back to sleep; stay with her and read to her until she feels safe enough to fall back to sleep herself. I do believe that this might happen several times during the night and during the next few nights. She is not to be punished, Lady Fitzroy, for she has had quite a scare."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Be safe, Margaret." The King kissed her head and held her closer to him than a King should for longer than a king should, before turning and leaving; as he left, Mary Fitzroy heard him say "Barnaby! I want Northumberland's head on my desk as soon as possible! Make sure it's a painful death!"

"How?" She heard Barnaby inquire.

"My sister, Lady Mary," Began the King in reply "Has a very strong wine that only she alone can drink; give some of it to the executioner - I want him drunk beyond sense when Northumberland's head is severed; if the executioner has to chop him into bits to do it, then so be it, but he will pay for kidnapping my daughter - I will make sure of it. Oh, yes, I will make sure of it. Yes."

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

_Review please. Reviews are what inspire me to continue._


	11. The Death of the Duke

**Edward's Reign**

* * *

><p><em>May 1556: John Dudley, Duke of Northumberland is executed for treason. His eldest sons, Ambrose, John, Robert and Henry, along with his daughter, Mary, son-in-law, Henry Sidney, and brother, Andrew Dudley, have all been arrested and thrown in the tower, in suspicion of being involved with his plan. King Edward and Barnaby Fitzpatrick discuss his death. King Edward and Antoine, 1st comte de Noailles discuss Queen Elizabeth and Queen Catherine. Queen Elizabeth and Barnaby Fitzpatrick discuss Lady Mary Sidney. Barnaby Fitzpatrick is made a Duke.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XI: The Death of the Duke.<strong>

**17th May 1556: Whitehall Palace, England**

Since the kidnapping of Princess Margaret, many things had happened at court. The children of the Duke of Northumberland had all been arrested, though his youngest children, due to their age, had been spared.

Lord Guilford Dudley, Marquess of Dorset, had, after a lot of questioning, been found innocent and had been pardoned, to the relief of his heavily pregnant wife, Jane, who had thrown herself at him, opening sobbing. He had kissed Jane with such passion that she was momentarily lifted off of her feet before he led her away from court, claiming that he didn't want her "being involved in such affairs." given that she was heavily pregnant.

Ambrose, John and Henry had all been dragged off to the tower, screaming and fighting the whole way; Robert had merely kissed Elizabeth's hand - as any good subject should do - bowed to the King, kissed his own wife and had allowed himself to be gently escorted to the tower. The Duke of Northumberland's brother, Andrew, had joined them in the tower too.

King Edward had been viciously engaged in a shouting match with Queen Elizabeth of the Netherlands, which, to the shock of many courtiers, he had won; it had been a shock to them since there were few people - if any - that could defeat her in a shouting match. As well as this, it had also been a shock since, in public, King Edward usually kept his emotions in control and to see him lose his temper was more frightening than being stood in front of his father.

As the double doors slammed shut, King Edward sighed, falling into his seat. Turning to Barnaby, who had bravely stood through the shouting match between the King and Queen Elizabeth, he said "I do not know who is worse, Barnaby - Elizabeth with her temper, Mary with her disobedience or Northumberland with his kidnapping of my daughter."

"Your sister - Queen Elizabeth, I mean - cares for Lord Robert, Your Majesty; they were childhood companions, as were we. She cares for him as much as she cares for you."

"Yes," Replied The King, smiling "Yes. I do not believe Lord Robert is guilty of anything, but he often spoke with his father on matters of state. I had to send him to the tower through association with his father."

"You intend to release them?"

"I intend to release Lord Robert; I am sure he is innocent - but the others were all close to their father, so they still remain suspects in the kidnapping."

* * *

><p><strong>18th May 1556: Tower Green, Outside The Tower of London, England<strong>

Despite Northumberland being a traitor, King Edward had locked himself away in seclusion until the report - from Barnaby Fitzpatrick - of Northumberland's execution came; Barnaby, currently, was stood in the crowd, waiting for Northumberland to arrive and have his head removed from his body.

Northumberland, looking pale and very ill, was pushed onto the scaffolding and took his place; his small hand held cross and bible were snatched from him and thrown into the dirt; he lifted his head high and spoke "I, His Majesty's most loyal and humble servant, hereby die for what I thought was right. I die a mere man, but could have died as a King!"

And with that, he kneeled down, placed his head onto the block and spread his arms wide as the executioner raised the axe; the heavens opened and it began to rain. The axe came down, Northumberland cried "God save the King!" and gasped in pain as not all of his neck was severed. Blood squirted from his mouth and the wound on his neck; the axe came whooshing down again and sliced into his neck as the wind whistled, the thunder cracked and the lightning flashed.

Barnaby couldn't help but wince as the second strike, like the first, failed to sever his neck and blood went squirting in all directions; with a whistle, the axe sliced, finally, on the third strike, through Northumberland's neck; the executioner lifted up the head and cried "So die all England's enemies!"

As he turned, to inform the King of what had happened, Barnaby caught sight of Lady Mary Sidney, nee Dudley, Northumberland's eldest daughter; she was stood by the window of her room in the tower. Her hand covered her mouth and tears streaked down her face as her husband, Henry Sidney, held her close.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Hours Later, The Same Day: Whitehall Palace, England: King Edward's Chambers<strong>

The King's private chapel was a large, candle filled room with a large picture of Jane Seymour and King Henry VIII on the wall behind where the King knelt. The walls were black and red and white roses spread out across the walls.

King Edward looked up at the picture of his parents as the door to his chambers swung open, revealing Barnaby; despite Barnaby being his friend, the King did not turn to him for he knew what Barnaby had done. Despite Northumberland being a traitor, the King had been unable to sign Northumberland's death warrant, so the council had done it for him and Barnaby had been the first to put his name to the death warrant.

"You're angry with me, Sire." Barnaby noted, taking in the King's appearance; his hair was dishevelled, he looked ill, and it was well known that the King hadn't slept since signing Northumberland's death warrant. Edward didn't reply and merely sniffed into his arm as Barnaby moved to his side, and, so as not to appear greater than his sovereign, sat on the floor in front of the King, who slowly turned to face him.

"You of all people should fail to understand the case on which I stood." Stated the King, his head falling in his hand. "It was hard on me, Barnaby."

"I saw him die." Began Barnaby.

Finally looking up to Barnaby, the King asked "How did he die?"

"In truth, there were things there that were done... not as they should have been done." Replied Barnaby. "He was denied his cross and they denied him his priest, who had to remain in the tower." The King looked away for a moment, both in horror and despair; Barnaby continued "This will not be in the report the council gives you, but... there were three strokes of the axe."

The King gasped in horror and, clapping a hand over his mouth in both shock and disgust, cried _"No! Enough!_"

"I tell you the truth as I saw it." Stated Barnaby.

"Yes," Replied the King. "Yes, you do. I know you do..." He smiled as he continued. "I've heard those words from another's lips - Northumberland's. But, you were right to say it. I must remember who I am... and learn humility. None of the others would have dared do what you have done - that proves to me that you are loyal."

"I hate to press you, Your Majesty, but what of Northumberland's - Dudley's - children? Lord Robert and the others?"

"No more blood shed." Murmured the King, looking up to the face of his mother's portrait. "No more."

"Then they will be released?" Inquired Barnaby, hopefully; he was a good friend of Robert Dudley, but had never found Northumberland trustworthy and had kept his distance from the man.

"No." Stated the King, looking back to Barnaby. "No. Not yet. They will be released - but only after the death of Northumberland has passed. Only then. I will have no more bloodshed. Not of my subjects."

* * *

><p><strong>19th May 1556: Whitehall Palace, England<strong>

King Edward watched as every one of the courtiers bustle around and kept his eyes closely on the ones that he knew could plot to kill him and his heiress; King Edward had left seclusion now, and had been cleaned up, turning himself back into the man he had been before. He made a motion with his hand, and Barnaby was at his side in an instant.

"Barnaby, I want you to keep an eye on the courtiers - Norfolk especially. I do not trust him; I remember his father was never truly happy with the men my father kept around him. I will not face a rebellion - especially not from him."

"Majesty." Barnaby bowed and returned to his place behind the King's throne.

"Another thing," Interrupted the King. "Lord Willoughby's daughter. I want to see her - tonight, after I leave the Queen."

Barnaby eyed the girl; then smiled and chuckled. Saying "Consider it done." he descended from the dias and headed into the crowd. Watching him go, King Edward smiled; he had finally found a subject that would not betray him - a subject he could count on for the rest of his life.

"So, Lord Comte de Noailles," Began The King to Antoine, 1st comte de Noailles, the French Ambassador. "What do you think of my court?"

"I like it, Your Majesty." Replied Antoine in his thick French accent, as he looked over the crowd. "But are the Queen and Princess Margaret not here?"

"The Queen, unfortunately, wasn't feeling well today. My physician, John Caius, is taking care of her." The King informed Antoine. "And my daughter, Princess Margaret, is studying at the moment. She is to be a Queen someday, Lord Comte de Noailles, and I want her to have the best education possible."

"Forgive me, Majesty, but she is only a girl."

"Aye, that she is." Agreed The King. "But that does not mean that she should be stupid - If I do not father a son then my daughter, Queen Margaret of Portugal and the Algarves, Princess of England, Ireland and France, will succeed me as Queen and unite our two kingdoms."

"So, you will not try for a son, Majesty?"

"Of course I will try for a son, Lord Comte de Noailles." Replied the King. "A son would make everything secure and no-one could contest his succession. There will be many people who will not like being ruled by a woman. Lord Norfolk for one. My sister for another."

"Queen Elizabeth?"

"My _other_ sister, Lord Comte De Noailles." Replied the King. "Mary, The Duchess of Suffolk; she will not like my daughter ruling over her - she will want her son to reign instead, that is why it is imperative that I make sure all of my subjects are loyal to me and to my daughter I cannot have this country plunged into civil war after I am dead - which will, hopefully, not be for some time yet."

"You are not certain that you will live, Your Majesty?"

"Lord Comte De Noailles," Began The King. "There are many a Catholic that would flock to my sister's banner if she decided to rebel against me; I am a protestant and it is well known that I do not approve of Catholics. That is the main reason she and I do not get along."

* * *

><p><strong>20th May 1556: Whitehall Palace, England: Chambers of Queen Elizabeth of the Netherlands<strong>

"Is there any news of Lord Robert or Lady Sidney?" Inquired Elizabeth as she glanced up from her book; she, Kat had noticed, had been shuffling on her chair and had read the same paragraph of her book three times.

Blanche Parry shook her head; Elizabeth sighed and got up, letting her book clatter to the floor. Wringing her hands together, she stood by the window, staring out of it in the direction that she knew the Tower of London was in.

"Lord Robert will be fine, Bess," Began Kat, gently taking her mistress by the shoulders. "And the King would never execute a woman."

"He would execute Mary if he could." Stated Elizabeth matter-of-factly.

"The King just sees her as a nuisance and demands her obedience." Noted Kat. "The King is the head of the church and your sister, in disobeying him, is showing herself to be utterly incapable of ruling the country. It is well known that she is in near constant communication with the Emperor and Prince Philip of Spain and, one day, she will be dead and The King will be free to do whatever he likes with her child."

"Her child, Kat, is a Protestant." Elizabeth informed her Principal Lady-in-Waiting. "The King forgave her... disobedience... in falling pregnant, despite his orders, because her husband, The Duke of Suffolk, agreed to raise the child as a Protestant. Mary is also forbidden from influencing her child in Catholic ways and has no control over what her son is tutored."

"She didn't like that, I presume?" Inquired Kat as she took a seat and began sewing; her voice gave away that she did not approve of The Lady Mary.

"Quite." Agreed Elizabeth as she too took a seat and picked up her sewing. "Oh, Kat, I do wish you would come to like my sister - she may be disobedient, but she is my sister. It's high time Edward remembered that he does have more than one sister and that he has a nephew hidden away in the country."

"His Majesty expects her to follow his orders - until she does so, she will never be accepted at court; he has reconciled with her, for you yourself planned it, Your Majesty, but he will not publically see her again until she gives up her Catholic faith and conforms to his."

"And Mary would never do such a thing." Elizbeth replied; she sighed audibly and lowered her sewing as she fiddled with the needle that had come loose. "Why must my siblings be so stubborn?"

"It comes from your father." Kat replied, glancing up, but only for a moment, at Elizabeth. "The King, Lady Mary and Yourself have all inherited your father's stubborn attitude; that attitude is why Lady Mary still considers herself the true heiress to the throne."

"That attitude is the reason the King hates her." Came a voice from the doorway; at the sight of Barnaby Fitzpatrick, the person who had spoken, Queen Elizabeth was on her feet in an instant.

"Lord Barnaby." She greeted; he nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Has the King released the Dudleys?"

"Some of them, yes." Replied Barnaby. "Lord Robert has been released, as has Lady Sidney and her husband. Ambrose, John and Henry Dudley, however, have not been released; the King does not trust them to be innocent."

"And what of the title that belonged to their father?"

"Forfeited." Replied Barnaby. "As are all the houses and estates that belonged to him. His wife, whom the King has graciously allowed to keep the title of Dowager Duchess of Northumberland, has been forced to move in with Lord Robert and Lady Amy."

"Does the King intend to regrant the title of Duke of Northumberland to the Dudley Family?"

"I do not know, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p><strong>21st May 1556: Whitehall Palace, England<strong>

"You look very fine, Barnaby." Florence Fitzpatrick assured his elder brother, clapping him briefly on the shoulder in a gesture of manly, brotherly pride. Barnaby flashed him a quick smile of thanks, not wanting to speak lest the tremor in his voice give away how nervous he was feeling.

God, what was wrong with him? He'd grown up at the Tudor Court, been whipping boy to the King when he was just a child, accompanied him to every banquet and state occasion his presence was required for; he was an expert at these things. He'd never felt this nervous before. Never!

"The day's never been solely about you before, though." a little voice in his head piped up. Barnaby gulped and shook his head to clear it as his sister Grizzel Fitzpatrick entered his apartments, dipping him a shallow curtsy as she reached him.

"Brother Barnaby."

"Grizzel!" he exclaimed, raising her up and kissing her on both cheeks. "You don't need to curtsy to me!"

"Yes, I do, my Lord Northumberland!" Grizzel laughed, linking her arm with that of her brother's and leading him to the door. Just before they left the room, however, Grizzel turned Barnaby around to look back at the rooms.

"Just think, Barnaby, the next time you step through this door, you'll be doing so as Duke of Northumberland. My brother Barnaby Fitzpatrick, Duke of Northumberland!" Grizzel smiled happily, and Florence came up to Barnaby's other side.

"She's right Barnaby. With you Duke of Northumberland, all we need is for Grizzel here to fall into the King's bed and we'd put the Fitzpatricks so high that they could never fall."

"Why me?" Grizzel protested, but her ambitious eyes were sparkling.

"Grizzel? You don't think she's a little young for His Majesty's taste?" Barnaby asked. "She's only twelve."

"I doubt it. She's no longer a child, Barnaby. She's of child bearing age." Florence pointed out.

Grizzel kissed her brothers swiftly. "I have to go. I'm attending Queen Catherine. Good luck, Barnaby!"

The two men watched their lively sister's dark green and cream skirts vanish around the corner before walking on together, Florence's words about their younger sister ringing in Barnaby's ears. It was true that they were used to regarding Grizzel as a child, but it was also true that in the last year or two, she'd blossomed into one of the prettiest girls at the English Court. Maybe she could catch the young King's eye after all.

Neither man spoke however, even though they both knew that the other was thinking the same thing as they themselves were, and before they knew it, they had arrived at the Great Hall of Whitehall Palace.

Florence slipped in ahead of Barnaby, who waited for the herald to announce him before striding forwards, clad in a new doublet and hose of scarlet velvet trimmed with russet brown that he had had commissioned for this very occasion.

As he reached the dais, he sank to one knee, glancing up to catch sight of the King, who beamed down at him as he rose to his feet, lifting a hand to tell the herald that he was ready. The Herald coughed and unrolled a heavy scroll of parchment. "It is the pleasure of our Sovereign Majesty, King Edward VI, on this day, the twenty first day of May in the ninth year of his reign, anno domini 1556, to create thee, Sir Barnaby Fitzpatrick, Duke of Northumberland."

As he finished, Barnaby heard the King come down off the dais and then felt first, the light weight of the silver Duke's coronet come to rest on his head and then the heavy warmth of his new robes of state being draped around his shoulders, before Edward said "Arise, My Lord Northumberland." and helped him up, kissing him in friendship and and handing him the patent of his newfound nobility. Barnaby accepted them with gracious thanks, and then the King stepped back.

As one family fell, another began to rise.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

_Review please. Reviews are what inspire me to continue._


	12. The Grey Babe

**A/N:- Time Jump!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Reign<strong>

* * *

><p><em>December 1556: King Edward hosts a ball at Whitehall Palace and Queen Katherine becomes suspicious that her husband is having an affair. Queen Katherine goes into labour and delivers of a child. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII: The Grey Babe.<strong>

**25th December 1556: Whitehall Palace, England**

King Edward twirled Katherine around happily; ever conscious of the swell of her belly. She was eight months pregnant, after all, and he had to keep her safe. She was carrying his heir; he had to keep her safe. She kissed him laughingly, and laughing, he returned her kiss.

"I have a gift for you, my love." Pulling away, Katherine took Edward's hand and led him over to a finely crafted, very tall spindle like device that was pouring wine into each of the four saucers on each side.

Running his hand over one of the delicate edges, King Edward smiled; looking back to his wife and gently kissing her, he asked, "It's fantastic. Who made this?"

"Hans Holbein," Katherine replied, "It was made for my parents on their wedding day. Now that my father is dead and my mother remarried, she has no need of it. I thought that I would give it to you so that it can remind you of me whenever you look at it."

"The man's a genius! As are you, my beautiful Queen." With that, he led her back to their thrones, saying as he did so, "Now, I remember the picture Hans Holbein painted of my father on his death. Has it really been almost ten years?"

As Queen Katherine shrugged – she knew just as well as he did that it had been, but didn't want to say so - smiled and moved away to greet her sister, Jane, Edward caught sight of Barnaby Fitzpatrick coming towards him. Pulling him into a tight embrace he clapped him on the shoulder, exclaiming, "Happy Christmas, Barnaby!"

"And to Your Majesty," Barnaby replied, adding, "I have a gift for you," as they separated.

Edward glanced Barnaby up and down, "You're a little late, Barnaby. It's Christmas Day already. Where is it?"

"You'll have to wait until the new session of Parliament. It's my vote on the Act to ban all Catholics from the Throne."

Ruffling his friend's hair affectionately, the King gave a bright smile, said, "How could I have ever doubted you?" and led Barnaby away, their quarrel three months earlier completely forgotten.

* * *

><p>Seated high on her throne, Queen Katherine made a motion with her fingers as Mistress Margaret Willoughby - one of her Ladies-In-Waiting - danced with the King. Guilford Dudley, her brother-in-law, arrived at her side mere moments after she had made the motion with her fingers.<p>

"Mistress Willoughby."

"What about her, Your Majesty?"

"See the way the King looks at her? She's his Mistress. Get rid of her."

"She is not his Mistress, Majesty," Guilford lied smoothly, "I can assure Your Majesty of that. I have been the one guarding the King's chambers all year and not a single woman - apart from yourself, of course - has been in or out of his chambers. Mistress Willoughby merely wishes to be in the King's bed; in his chambers, as you yourself are. He has not actually taken her there."

That last bit wasn't even a lie. However much the King enjoyed Mistress Willoughby's company, he hadn't yet dishonoured his wife so far as to take his harlot in the same bed that he shared with her. Not yet.

"See that he doesn't," Katherine snapped. Then, as a few people glanced at her, surprised by the bitterness in her tone, she sighed, lowering her voice again.

"I know, Master Dudley, that I do not have the supreme hold on my Lord husband's heart. Like Jane does you."

"Your Majesty!" Guilford protested. Katherine cut him off, waving a hand irritably.

"I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me he loves me. And I'm sure he does. But he's a man. And he's been waiting a long time for an heir. If this child is a girl, then he will wander. All Kings do."

"That isn't true, My Lady. Did His Majesty stray from Queen Katarina, when she was pregnant?"

"No. But that was on account of his youth. He was barely fifteen when Queen Katarina was pregnant. That's why he didn't betray her. He was still a boy; a boy in love with the idea of being in love and being faithful to one another forever. That time is over now. He is a man now; he hungers for women. And, like any other man, when we cannot please him, he moves on."

Katherine sighed for a moment, letting her eyes flicker briefly over towards her husband as he continued to dance with Mistress Willoughby.

"Now go, Guilford, and remember what I have told you."

"Majesty."

Guilford Dudley left her side and headed towards the King; momentarily stopping at his side, he leaned over and said "She knows," before moving on. As the music drew to a close, King Edward's eyes lingered on Margaret Willoughby's gently rounded stomach and then slid to the Queen. Lord help him if Katherine did discover that Margaret's child was his. Only three people knew about the true paternity of Margaret Willoughby's child: The King, Margaret herself, and Barnaby Fitzpatrick.

His attention was wrenched from his both his wife and mistress as his young daughter, Princess Margaret, danced nearby with her governess and half-aunt, Lady Mary FitzRoy, The Dowager Duchess of Richmond and Somerset, to whom King Edward had recently granted the estates of his deceased half-brother, Henry Fitzroy, The Duke of Richmond and Somerset.

Princess Margaret waved happily at her father, who smiled and laughed in reply, raising a hand as he headed outside with Barnaby.

* * *

><p>"How are you, dear?" inquired Queen Katherine to her sister-in-law.<p>

"I am well, thank you," replied Lady Mary, as the two sat together on the dais; Guilford and Jane, who was very pregnant, danced nearby, "Pregnany suits you, Your Majesty."

Queen Katherine smiled; unlike the King, she did not dislike Lady Mary and the two got on rather well. Reaching out and taking her sister-in-law's hand, Queen Katherine said, "Thank you, Mary."

"How much longer do you have to go?"

"A few weeks; the Physicians said it would be the beginning of February when I gave birth. The King is sure it is a boy."

"They always are," replied Mary, "My father was sure that Elizabeth was a son; he was so disappointed when she was a girl. I am sure that Edward will be the same. He did not mind that Margaret was a girl, since Queen Katarina died and could not give him a son, but if you survive the birth and have a daughter, then he will be very disappointed and will sooth his ego with a mistress until you are able to conceive again at which point he will return to your bed."

"Yes," agreed Queen Katherine, sadly, "I know that. My mother informs me of it often enough."

"Do not worry, Your Majesty," soothed Mary, "I am sure that you will have a son."

"Let us hope so, Mary," sighed Queen Katherine, "Let us hope so."

Moments later, she winced in pain; Mary, having been pregnant herself, knew what Queen Katherine was going through. Then, almost as if by the touch of it's aunt, the child kicked hard, Katherine cried out in pain as she clutched her stomach and there was a loud splatter as water skidded across the floor; Queen Margaret of Portugal screamed and Mary Fitzroy was by her charge's side, comforting her, within seconds.

Lady Mary was on her feet in an instant, running very unladylike across the hall, shouting: "Jane, Mary, see to your sister! Bess, find His Majesty!"

Queen Elizabeth didn't need telling twice; she broke free from her husband, William, King of the Netherlands and Prince of Orange, who had arrived a month prior and whom she had been dancing with, and was across the room in a flash.

"Kat," said Elizabeth, stopping by her principal lady-in-waiting's side, "Lady Dudley and Mistress Grey look as if they are going to faint; do give them a hand, won't you?"

"Yes, Majesty,"

With that, Elizabeth was gone from the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>The gardens of Whitehall Palace were quiet that evening as King Edward, Lord Northumberland and other courtiers stood around talking in various groups. At least, they <em>were<em> quiet until Queen Elizabeth came, dress held high, sprinting down the stairs of the castle.

"Bess, what is it?"

"Queen Katherine," puffed Elizabeth, who had sprinted the entire length of the Palace looking for her half-brother and sovereign, "Has gone into labour, Majesty."

"What?" King Edward's face, which had been red with laughter, went deathly white, and his voice, just beginning to break despite him being nineteen, skipped an octave, "But she is not supposed to have her child until February!"

"She is in labour, Edward, right this second. You are needed inside. Come, come!"

* * *

><p>As King Edward and Queen Elizabeth burst into Whitehall Palace looking red faced and alight with fear, Mistress Katherine Ashley caught sight of her mistress and came sprinting over, waving a hand and crying, "Bess! Oh, Bess! Thank heavens!"<p>

"Is everything alright?" King Edward's voice skipped an octave again.

"For now," said Katherine Ashley and King Edward paled to almost the colour of his bedsheets, "Her Majesty, Queen Katherine, is in the birthing chamber and the physician, John Caius, is with her; he is Lady Mary's personal physician and a Catholic."

King Edward had tensed; whether it was at the word Catholic or at the thought of losing another wife to childbirth was unknown, but he clasped both hands together and began to pace as he asked, "And where is Lady Mary? With the Queen?"

"Yes, Majesty,"

"Good, good," breathed King Edward, "Bess, go with Mistress Ashley. Make sure that nothing goes wrong, and keep a close watch on that physician; it is the King's child he is delivering and I will not have a Catholic risking the life of my child."

Queen Elizabeth headed off after hed Lady-in-waiting as William, King of the Netherlands and Prince of Orange, emerged from the Great Hall. At the sight of his future wife, looking dishevelled with her hair now tumbling down her back in ringlets, he boomed, "What is going on here?"

"My wife is in labour, Majesty," replied King Edward, curtly, "and my sister, your wife Queen Elizabeth, is assisting in that birth. Bess, go!"

"Now, see here-!" said William, tall, broad and dark haired with a beard and moustache, as he took a step forward. King Edward puffed himself up to his full height but William still towered over Edward.

"Make way, make way!" sang Lady Catherine Knollys - Elizabeth's cousin - as she came skittering down the hallway with a bowl full of warm water. King Edward leaped aside, allowing Catherine to pass without opposition and disappear into the Queen's birthing chamber from which a loud scream of pain echoed.

Moments later, Lady Mary Grey, the younger sister of Queen Katherine, came skittering down the hall with towels and she, Queen Elizabeth and Katherine Ashley disappeared into the Queen's birthing chamber.

King Edward made his way into the chamber outside the Queen's birthing chamber and paced up and down the room several times. When his brother-in-law, Guilford Dudley, Marquess of Dorset, attempted to hand him a goblet of wine, he almost dropped it and had to clasp it with two shaking pale hands before taking a long drawn out gulp of it which emptied the Goblet in one. Then, he clasped both hands together, bowed his head and began to pray.

It was six hours later when a cry, not from the Queen, but from a baby, echoed around the chamber and King Edward almost collapsed into the chair nearby with relief. Composing himself, he got up, pushed open the curtain to the Queen's chambers and listened to the courtiers filing out. All of his wife's ladies and both of his sisters gave him curtseys as he moved to the bed and sat on the edge of it, staring at the Queen.

"Leave," he said to the ladies and his sisters, "I wish to be alone with the Queen."

They all left, murmuring "Majesty" as they did so. Frances Brandon, however, remained firmly stood nearby.

"I said 'leave', Lady Grey," said Edward; grudgingly, Frances left.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," whispered Katherine, after her mother left, "I have given you a daughter."

"Do not apologise," he smiled, kissing her forehead, "You and I are young, we can have more children, and the Princess is proof that you can have healthy children. Have you thought of a name?"

"I was thinking of calling her Mary, Edward," admitted Katherine, "After my grandmother and your aunt, Princess Mary Tudor, Dowager Queen of France,"

"Yes," he agreed, "I think that would be fair; my first daughter was named after my aunt Margaret, so the second can be married after the other. Mary Tudor, Princess of England."

"I am truly sorry,"

"Hush, Kate, hush," he soothed, kissing her forehead again and placing their daughter into the ready made crib nearby, "You need to sleep now, Kate. You must be exhausted,"

As Queen Katherine drifted off into a deep sleep, King Edward kissed the head of his new daughter and swept from the chambers and back to the Great Hall where everyone was awaiting the news.

Settling himself into the throne, he glanced over all of his subjects.

"A healthy daughter," he announced happily to the court; Frances Grey's face went almost as red as the flaming Tudor hair of Queen Elizabeth, "Queen Katherine and I have chosen to name her Mary after my aunt, Princess Mary Tudor, Dowager Queen of France."

After a round of applause, the courtiers filed out; Lady Mary, Duchess of Suffolk, curtseyed to her brother, who acknowledged her with a nod of the head, and allowed her to leave. Queen Elizabeth repeated the same movement as her brother and left with her ladies.

Lady Frances Grey, Dowager Marchioness of Dorset, and the King's mother-in-law and cousin, curtseyed and swept from the Great Hall, her face looking absolutely furious.

"Congratulations, Majesty," smiled Barnaby, approaching and bowing.

"Thank you, Barnaby," smiled the King in reply, "Thank you. Now, it is late. Go to bed."

"Thank you, Majesty," said Barnaby; he bowed again and then left the room.

King Edward settled himself into his throne; two daughters in two years. It was certainly better than his father who had only had two living daughters in seventeen years. His father had never impregnanted a mistress until his eldest daughter was three - Edward had done it when his eldest daughter was two.

He and Kate could have a son...

Next time, it would be a boy.

* * *

><p><em>Review please. Reviews are what inspire me to continue.<em>


	13. The Christening of Princess Mary

**Edward's Reign**

* * *

><p><em>January 1557: Princess Mary is baptised and a grand celebration is held. King Edward learns that Barnaby Fitzpatrick has impregnated a mistress - one of Queen Catherine's ladies - and has no choice but to inform the Queen, who's retribution is swift.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIII: The Christening of Princess Mary.<strong>

**6th January 1557: Whitehall Palace, England**

"By the god of Grace," the Herald, leading everyone from the ceremony, began. "I give you Mary Tudor, Princess of England, Ireland and France; may she be eternally blessed and loved."

Mary, sleeping soundly and encased in a bundle of blue blankets, was carried from the ceremony, in her Aunt Elizabeth's arms; Elizabeth and William, who were meant to leave for the Netherlands at the beginning of the month, had managed to postpone their journey until the twelfth, so as to attend the christening of Princess Mary.

"Make way for Their Majesties!" the crowd parted, to allow the royal family to walk through the newly created space. At the sight of the King the crowd burst into applause, which became even louder when Elizabeth, Mary in her arms, passed them. However, when Princess Margaret exited, the applause became thunderous, as the crowd cheered for their future Queen. Once she reached the castle she turned, gave a practised curtsey, fell to her knees in a sign of acknowledgement and the crowd thundered with applause again.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Margaret Tudor, Princess of England, Ireland, France, Portugal and the Algarves!"

Moving to the dais, Margaret dropped a curtsey to her father and took her position on the chair at her father's gesture; settling herself on it, she held herself high and stared out over the crowd of courtiers.

"Your Majesties, Your Highnesses, may I propose a toast?" Sir Robert Dudley, whom King Edward had promised to make Earl of Leicester on the birth of Robert's first son, rose to his feet and glanced at the five people – of whom one was sleeping – sitting on thrones. The Princess Mary, too young to have a seat of her own, was now sleeping on the lap of her aunt, Queen Elizabeth.

Edward nodded his consent, so Robert raised his glass. "To England's newest Princess! God Bless the Princess Mary!"

"God Bless the Princess Mary!" the crowd roared the sentence back at him, raising their own glasses.

Edward, Elizabeth, Margaret and Frances beamed widely at the courtiers' obvious love for their new Princess. However, the Princess whom the joyful bellow was meant for didn't even wake. Mary slept straight through it with all the poise of a true Princess of England, Ireland and France.

Edward's eyes slid across to his infant daughter for a moment, proudly taking in every feature of her small face. Unlike his father, he intended to groom Mary to be a Queen, just in case anything should, god forbid, happen to Margaret.

"_How proud Cate would be of her, if she could only see her now."_ He thought, wishing his wife was there by his side. But no, Catherine was still trapped in her suite of lying-in chambers, convention deeming her "dirtied" by the birth and unfit to preside at a public feast such as this one. She wouldn't be allowed to be by his side again until she'd been churched, which was still a full four weeks away at least.

Perhaps, in those four weeks, his wife would decide on her official title. She had initially gone by Katherine, then by Catherine thinking that the first would be an offence to the late Katherine Parr's memory, and then back to her original spelling of Katherine after she had fallen pregnant. It would be very problematic for all of England if Catherine signed her name one way on one official document and another way on another.

He, himself, preferred Catherine, agreeing with his wife's thoughts that her original name would be an offence to Katherine Parr's memory.

Thinking on his wife made him glad that he had not chosen to marry one of the French Princesses; they were wilful, headstrong. Edward knew why, of course. Barely more than girls, years of being honoured and deferred to in everything did that to a person – or at least, a person of the French Royal Family's character. It spoiled them, made them vain and too self-assured for their own good. The French Princesses were affectionate, it was true, but the affection they lavished on everyone was the affection of a slightly spoiled, slightly vain girls. If he was brutally honest, it would have been beginning to bore him by now if he had married one of them. He needed something different. A different kind of affection – an affection like a simple country girl might give her sweetheart; unlimited, uninhibited - the kind of affection that Catherine gave him.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

Startled, Edward looked up, breaking out of his reverie to find his Master of the Revels, Robert's brother, John Dudley, calling his name. He glanced across at Elizabeth and she chuckled merrily. "Where have you been, brother? They're asking your permission to start the dancing."

"Oh! Yes, yes, of course."

Edward waved a hand distractedly and the first set immediately started to form; Margaret sprang up, glanced to her father who nodded his permission, and took her cousin Henry, son of her aunt Mary, by the hand, asking him to partner her in a basse dance.

Elizabeth, handing her youngest niece over to one of the many maids lingering around the royal dais, took her Husband's hand and allowed him to lead her out on to the floor in a visible show of unity between England and the Netherlands.

Lady Frances took her second husband's hand as he bowed and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

Edward lazily allowed his gaze to wander over the many different girls surrounding the grand tables and the dais, enjoying the way they all flushed and curtsied the second they realised that he was looking at them; only his heavily pregnant mistress, Margaret Willoughby, who was away from court ready to have their child in March, was not here; every other eligible lady in the Kingdom seemed to be.

"_Do I want to dance with any of them?"_ he asked himself. With a sigh, he realised the answer was no. He'd never been the greatest of dancers anyway, and when one could only do so by leaving a number of heartbroken girls behind – the ones one _hadn't_ asked – well, then the whole affair got extremely tiring extremely quickly.

Suddenly, a particular pair twirling past the dais caught his eye. The woman must have been around his sister Elizabeth's age; she had dark honey coloured curls which were tumbling down her back, barely managing to be held in check by her elaborate French hood, and dark expressive eyes, which were shining, clearly showing her delight in the dance. She was dancing with Sir Robert Dudley and, for once, he actually seemed to be enjoying himself and not caring what other people thought of him. He was actually smiling and laughing slightly as he spun his partner on the spot between dance steps.

"Lady Amy really does work wonders for Robert, doesn't she?"

"Yes," noted Edward, smiling at Barnaby as he approached with a gentle swagger. "His ambition seems to have been curtailed since he married her."

"For now, anyway – when she gives him a son and you give him a title that ambition will return with a vengeance. If his doesn't, then John's certainly will!"

King Edward nodded his agreement; John Dudley did have a terrible temper and since his father's attainder he had been angrier than ever; while John could do nothing until he had sons to succeed him, he was still dangerous.

"Thank heavens they have no sons yet," mused the King. "Who knows what Dudley would do with a son to succeed him!"

"John and your cousin, Anne, have been trying – they have a daughter, Isobel, do they not?"

"Yes – and a miscarriage last year," replied the King, waving a hand. "But never mind that – I hear, from the Earl of Westmorland, that his daughter is pregnant. Is that what you've been doing on your days off? Sleeping with your mistress?"

"Aye, Majesty."

"I still do not understand why you kept it from me, Barnaby?" The King reclined in his throne; Barnaby stood, slightly red faced and chastised, next to him.

"I did think that you would not approve of a Duke having a bastard child."

"I have a mistress expecting a bastard, Barnaby," noted the King. "As you well know; it would be hypocritical of me to scold you for having one. So... when did you dip your wick in her?"

"Lady Katherine became with child in November, Majesty," replied Barnaby Fitzpatrick, the redness fading from his face a little. "They say that Katherine should have her child – my bastard – in August."

"I shall have to inform Catherine, Barnaby," said Edward, smirking. "The Queen will decide what to do with Westmorland's daughter; she is my wife's Principal Lady of the Bedchamber after all – I assume that's when you were sleeping with her; when I was visiting the Queen during her pregnancy?"

"Yes, Majesty," muttered Barnaby, quietly.

"Enough of this 'Majesty' business; heavens Barnaby, you have known me since I was nought more than a boy – you took many a whipping for me when I misbehaved. If anyone has the right to call me by my name, it is you."

"Very well, Edward."

"Now, tell me – what are your intentions towards Lady Katherine and your bastard?"

* * *

><p><strong>7th January 1557: Whitehall Palace, England: Queen Catherine's lying-in chambers<strong>

The King and Barnaby Fitzpatrick arrived early at Queen Catherine's suite of lying-in chambers the following morning. Lady Katherine Neville – Barnaby's pregnant mistress and Queen Catherine's Principal Lady of the Bedchamber – allowed them entrance.

"Edward!" breathed Catherine at the sight of her husband. "Please, sit."

The King settled himself into the chair and dismissed Barnaby Fitzpatrick, who bowed to his King, and left; Queen Catherine frowned, watching Barnaby leave.

"You never normally dismiss Lord Northumberland," she said, turning to her husband.

"Lord Northumberland has other matters to attend to," replied Edward. "Namely settling his affairs with Lady Katherine."

"Lady Katherine? What about her?"

"She's with child," replied Edward, taking Catherine's hand. "And Barnaby is the father."

"Lord Northumberland has impregnated my Lady of the Bedchamber?" breathed Catherine; Edward could see her going red. "She will be dismissed – and I want Lord Northumberland dismissed as well!"

"He will be, Cate," said the King, gently kissing her. "I am exiling him to the country for a month so that he and Lady Katherine can sort their affairs out."

"Good," said the Queen, thinking over things for a moment. "Margaret!"

Margaret Audley, the Queen's seventeen year old cousin, appeared in the doorway. "Majesty?"

"Send in Lady Katherine Neville, Margaret."

"Yes, Majesty," said Margaret, curtseying; she left. "Lady Katherine, Her Majesty wishes to see you."

Lady Katherine Neville, the sixteen year old daughter of Henry Neville and Anne Manners, the Earl and Countess of Westmorland, appeared in the doorway; looking timid, she curtseyed at the Queen.

"You asked to see me, Your Majesty?"

"Lady Katherine, yes," greeted the Queen. "You are to leave my service – at least until you've had your bastard; you may return after that, but not one moment before. Pack your things; you are to leave in the morning."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Lady Katherine curtseyed and left, looking rather sad.

"That was horrid, Cate – there was no need to dismiss her for several months!" protested the King.

"I will not have my ladies made whores of!"

"I made a whore of Mistress Willoughby and you haven't dismissed her!"

"She's your whore!" cried Catherine, sadly. "I cannot dismiss her! You would not like it – and she is lying in, so I cannot dismiss her during those months!"

"Mistress Willoughby is not my whore," protested Edward. "I will not be going back to her bed."

"That is good to hear," smiled Catherine, taking Edward's hand in reply. "Now, how is our daughter?"

"Thriving, according to her wet-nurse; she suckles regularly and hardly cries. It is almost like she already knows, even at her young age, that she is a Princess."

"Our next child will be a boy, Edward."

"Don't think on that now, Cate," he soothed, interrupting her before she could say anything else; he kissed her on the forehead and stroked her face. "You need your rest; sleep, Cate. I'll come back in the morning. Barnaby and Lady Katherine will be gone."

* * *

><p><em>Review please. Reviews are what inspire me to continue.<em>


	14. The Queen of March

**Small Time Jump.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's Reign<strong>

* * *

><p><em>March 1557: Queen Catherine emerges from confinement to attend a spectacular garden party thrown by the King. King Edward returns to Queen Catherine's bed. Barnaby Fitzpatrick returns to court.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIV: The Queen of March.<strong>

**18th March 1557: Whitehall Palace, England**

The young girls at court, those serving the Queen, Princess Margaret, Princess Mary and the Duchess of Suffolk, danced around the Maypole in the distance as the King, dressed entirely in black, and the Queen, resplendent in Yellow - the English Colour of Celebration - descended down the pathway with the blast of trumpets signifying their arrival in the grounds of Whitehall Palace.

Queen Catherine held a large umbrella, willow like in design, which covered her face. Then, she curtseyed to her husband, who gave a nod of acknowledgement and let her move off to mingle with her own friends, while he went with his.

"Good shot, Barnaby!" called the King as Barnaby Fitzpatrick, recently returned from exile, struck the nearby target directly on the bull's-eye. "Very well done!"

The Queen had disposed off her umbrella and walked around the edge of the party, watching her husband closely, still remembering the news of Margaret Willoughby's approaching due date.

"Sweetheart, come here!" The King caught sight of Princess Margaret and held his arms wide, allowing the almost three year old Princess to lift up her skirts and run to him. Unlike the Queen, Princess Margaret was resplendent in a gown of Tudor Green, with an image of the Tudor Rose on the front and white and red lace around the arms, rim and neckline of the dress.

"Papa!"

"Ah, my Margaret!" King Edward caught his daughter by the arm pits and hoisted her high into the air, spinning around as he did so. Then, several of the younger boys at the celebration - the younger sons and brothers of current noblemen - began to attack him with swords. "Oh, guards, guards, protect me!"

The King wasn't harmed and played along with the children, Princess Margaret smiling and clapping in his arms. "Yeomen! En garde! You're going to the Tower! Protect me! Protect your King!"

"Queen!" exclaimed Margaret, catching sight of Catherine. "Queen Catherine!"

"Margaret!" Queen Catherine waved happily at her step-daughter, allowing the boys who had been play fighting with her husband to disappear off, play fighting amongst themselves. Princess Margaret waved back to Queen Catherine, who retreated, allowing the King a few moments alone with his daughter.

"My Papa!" said Princess Margaret, throwing her arms around her father's neck and hugging him tightly.

Holding her by the bottom and stroking her down the back, King Edward smiled. "My Margaret, my darling Tudor Rosebud. Thank you, Lady Fitzroy; I will take care of my daughter for today."

Mary Fitzroy, the King's half-sister-in-law and Princess Margaret's governess, curtseyed and left at a nod of the King's head.

Walking along the length of the grounds, watching the festivities and readjusting to being outside rather than resting in a bed to be churched after childbirth, Queen Catherine passed her mother, Lady Frances Stokes.

"Catherine,"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Your recent childbirth alarms me," said Lady Frances. Her voice remained low and quiet as she and the Queen walked together through the crowds.

"What about it? I gave the King a healthy, living child."

"_A girl_," hissed Lady Frances. "Who can be easily replaced by a bastard or through a divorce. Those closest to the crown can easily conspire to get rid of you."

"I am closest to the crown, Mama," replied Catherine. "I am the King's wife - _the Queen of England_!"

"And you should remember how you got there!" Lady Frances stepped in front of her daughter, grasping her tightly by the arm.

"I remember how I got there!" Queen Catherine wrenched her arm free of her mother's grip, glaring daggers at her mother as she did so. "And it was not all you! It was not all you, or the former Lord Northumberland, or any other man you wish to name! It was also me. He fell in love with me; he respects me... and our daughter."

Queen Catherine passed her mother, leaving Lady Frances stood in her place, jaw slack at being spoken to in such a manner. Then, Queen Catherine turned and laughed, openly and wildly.

"What is it?"

"You have no need to worry, Mama," grinned Queen Catherine. "There is good news all round - I have had a healthy, living child and the King has expressed interest at returning to my bed! And, I... I shall willingly part my legs and let him have his way with me. Then, soon enough, I will give him a son! We are on the Edge of a Golden World!"

She and Lady Frances laughed and, arms spread wide, Queen Catherine span on the spot, her long yellow dress surrounding her. Then, suddenly, she froze as she caught sight of one of her husband's servants passing through the crowd towards him.

The servant whispered something in the King's ear and he smiled, whirling around and hoisting Princess Margaret, who shrieked with joy, into the air. His voice, as he spoke to the quietened crowd, rang loud and clear. "I have a son! Mistress Willoughby has had my son!"

The crowd, even if they supported Queen Catherine, applauded for the King and even Princess Margaret clapped happily. She may have been only near three years old, but she knew as well as every person in the grounds, that despite her father having a son, he was not the Queen's child and thus posed no threat to her.

"Congratulations, Majesty."

"Thank you, Barnaby."

The King and Barnaby embraced, both making sure not to squash the small Princess in between them.

* * *

><p><strong>19th March 1557: Whitehall Palace, England: Queen Catherine's Chambers.<strong>

Tall and handsome, with a thin waist and thick rippling muscles, the King had grown very attractive now that he had shed his former childlike appearance and build. Queen Catherine smiled to him from the bed as his servant stripped him naked and left, allowing the King to climb into bed with the Queen.

"I want to take you for pleasure, and hold you in my arms for desire," he breathed, moving her into his arms and kissing her. "I want you to know that it is your kiss that I want, not another heir to the throne. You can know that I love you, quite for yourself, when I come to your bed, and not as the Tudor's broodmare."

Catherine tilted back her head and looked at him under her eyelashes. "You think to bed me for love and not for children? Isn't that sin?"

His arm came around her waist, still soft from pregnancy, and his palm cupped her breast as he grinned lustily, growling: "I shall make sure that it feels richly sinful."

And, with that, he straddled her, kissed her passionately and claimed her, repeatedly, that night.

* * *

><p>As the two lay curled up in bed together, the King's leg over hers, his arms holding her body close and her head on his muscular chest, Catherine asked, "Did you mean what you said? You lay with me because you want too?"<p>

"I did, my darling," Edward assured her, his hand snaking it's way down her thigh. "I meant every word of it. You are my Queen, but you are my wife before that; the Queen provides heirs, the wife pleases her husband and his needs when he needs to be pleased."

"And you please the Queen, when she needs to be pleased?" Queen Catherine was flirting with him, and he knew it.

"Ohhhhh," groaned the King through a kiss as he pulled her closer than ever, so that their bodies touched in all possible places. "Always. Every night if she wishes."

"And your mistress - she will go, so that you can spend more time pleasing your Queen?"

"Yes," he promised, snatching another kiss from his wife. "Yes - she will go. And so will this room. You are my Queen and wife, and my Queen and wife beds with me in my chambers every night; my chambers are your chambers. Now... the King wishes to please his Queen."

"And the Queen wishes the King to please her."

Edward didn't need telling twice; he rolled Catherine over and claimed her again.

Neither slept that night, and it was only when the Queen's servants began to stir that the King finally subdued himself and rolled onto his back, pulling his Queen onto his chest.

"I am so glad that breakfast is soon," he murmured between kisses as his hand stroked her arm and his legs closed around hers. "I am starving to death, you wanton woman!"

Catherine laughed. "Well, if you'd let me out of the bed, I could get you some bread and cheese."

"Yes, but you would have been gone too long," breathed the King, kissing the nape of her neck as she attempted to roll away. "I couldn't spare you. Not now. I shall wait until breakfast; until then, I shall hold you close and have you as mine."

Catherine groaned, stretching and pushing out her breasts as she rolled over into his embrace. "Very well; I too can wait. Until the servants come knocking, I am yours."

"And I am so glad that I chose to break the imperial alliance that your sister's father-in-law wanted me to make," breathed the King, kissing her lips. "For the Infanta married the Duke of Mantua... and I got something much better instead: you."

"Shut up," breathed Catherine, flushing as red as her hair. "And make me yours."

"With pleasure."

And, kissing her, he rolled her over again.

* * *

><p><strong>20th March 1557: Whitehall Palace, England<strong>

Barnaby Fitzpatrick bowed in front of the King, arriving before the rest of the council. "Majesty."

"Barnaby!" The King rose, embracing his friend and clapping him affectionately on the back. "Welcome back to court."

"Thank you, Majesty," Barnaby smiled, pulling out of the embrace with his Sovereign and friend.

"How is Lady Katherine?" asked the King, truly interested in the life of his longest and most dearest friend at court. "Is she settled in the country and ready to have your child?"

"Lady Northumberland, Majesty, is well," Barnaby couldn't help but smirk to himself, watching the King's expression change from one of interest to shock. "She grows round and fat with my child."

_"You married her?"_

"In a private ceremony," smiled Barnaby. "I would have asked Your Majesty's permission and invited you to attend as a witness as well, but being in exile I thought it unwise to communicate with you until such time as I was summoned."

"Quite right," agreed the King. "Quite right. Married. That is all of us then - you, me and Robert."

"I hear Robert has left court again?"

"Yes," agreed the King. "Lady Dudley had another child; three daughters - Elizabeth, Jane and Mary. Robert is elated, apparently. He asked permission to return home to Cumnor Place to congratulate her. He probably will not return until the end of the month."

"If I know Robert - and I do - then I know, Majesty, that Robert will have returned to Cumnor, congratulated his wife and whisked her off to bed."

* * *

><p><em>Review please. Reviews are what inspire me to continue.<em>


End file.
